Smash Bros Kombat Z Preview
by CharlieCharly18
Summary: A future project about a mash-up story with Kingdom Hearts 3 and Mortal Kombat 11. Nintendo and the animes from Digimon are implicated too, the bigger villains are Xehanort, Kronika and Lucemon. What happens if the heroes save Kairi, Kari, TK and Suzie from the villains. Rate T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: Preview 1

_I don't own Kingdom Hearts 3, Digimon or Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, but the story happens much time after my Kingdom Hearts Version. In collaboration with Vietnam123 and Sonic245._

* * *

_Keyblade Graveyard_

Sora come running to assist Mario and Riku.

"Riku! Mario!" Sora said.

"About time." Riku said sarcastically.

"Sorry." Sora said. Then Raiden appeared with Lui Kang.

"Where is Kronika?" Liu Kang asked.

"She must be up there." Raiden said. Tai, Matt and Henry arrived, with their Digimon too. And by last Sonic Prime with Shadow (the taller) and Sakura.

"Kari must be in Lucemon's claws." Tai said.

"I really hope not arrive late." Matt said.

"Don't worry Suzie." Henry said.

"They must be up there." Shadow (taller) said. Prime was feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Sakura asked.

"I'm worried by Kari. She remembers a lot to you when you had her age." Prime replied.

Suddenly a giant sandstream rushed them. Revealing at Ansem, Xemnas and Young Xehanort.

"It's Ansem and Xemnas!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Who is the other creep?" Terriermon asked.

"It's the Young Xehanort!" Prime replied.

"Look!" Gabumon said and found Master Xehanort, Kronika and Lucemon glaring at the heroes.

"Xemnas! Where is Kairi?" Sora demanded.

"Ansem! What have you done to Kari and TK?" Tai exclaimed.

"You better give my sister back!" Henry demanded.

"Wait! Are they in trouble?" Riku asked. Then Caleb and Mew appeared.

"Not only that, their Digimon bring the place of the Sacred Angels, by that reason Lucemon kidnaped them." Caleb explained. Tai, Sora, Matt and Henry were growling by the younger children and Kairi.

"Settle down boys." Master Xehanort said softly.

"It's Sora!"

"Tai!"

"Matt!"

"And Henry!"

"The fifty-three darknesses and seven lights have clashed much times, now wielding more Keyblades." Master Xehanort said and he summons 50 replicas from his Keyblade.

"Keys?" Mario said.

"But what about the young siblings?" Caleb said.

"They will be corrupted at their dark sides in the New Digital World." Lucemon said.

"Every person that hates my story will be eliminated." Kronika said coldly.

"Now the keys will be produced here and now." Xehanort said.

"Yeah, sure. And what makes you think there'd ever be any way we'd help you with that?" Sora said.

"You forget we plan for every eventuality." Kronika said.

"For that reason, they kidnaped those persons." Caleb muttered.

"If you do summon Kingdom Hearts, we will defeat you and we will close it again." Riku said.

"Your actions only have brought pain and misery for every world." Raiden said.

"Perhaps. That is..." Lucemon said. "If you survive that long!"

The battle has started, Prime, Sora, Riku and Mario versus Ansem; Sakura, Tai, Matt, Henry with their Digimon versus Xemnas; and Shadow, Raiden, Liu Kang, Caleb and Mew versus Young Xehanort.

* * *

One group defeated Ansem who releases darkness and started to fade.

"What... a jouney you and I have had." Ansem said.

"You know... I think I'm gonna miss you." Riku said.

"Your strength is vast. Deeper than the darkness. I knew I didn't stand a chance. Part of me wanted to defy my fate, but when the others betrayed us, I found I did not care. And then, nothing else seemed to matter anymore." Ansem said.

"Ansem..." Sora said.

"What? It is time to move on, boy. There is so much more out there. There is more to seek. You must go out... and seek it." Ansem said before fading completely.

"Huh!?" Prime got a vision about a western dragon with three heads, surrounded by a dark aura and many spikes around its body.

_"Prime, Kraix is free, the pet from Syndra. Defeat it quickly!"_ Ultimus' voice said in the head from Prime.

"I received other danger not far from here. I'll be back." Prime said as he uses the Chaos Control.

"Let's a go." Mario said.

* * *

The second group defeated Xemnas as he releases darkness and starts to fade.

"Bested... yet again." Xemnas said.

"I know you have a heart. What does it feel?" Sakura said.

"I feel... emptiness... for the companions that once stood with me. I took them for granted. Now... I have nothing. My first surge of emotion in years. For as long as I can remember. And its... loneliness. Do you see? A heart is just pain." Xemnas said.

"Momentai." Terriermon said.

"It's what it means to be human." Henry said.

"Really? It must take... incredible strength." Xemnas said fading away completely.

"Only left one." Tai said.

* * *

The last was Young Xehanort, who is defeated, but he starts to laugh.

"What is so funny!?" Caleb asked.

"For you, maybe. As someone who travelled out of his own time and messed around, I can't imagine things looking to well for you. There's a high price to pay for all of this. I need not worry, I'll go back to my time, and live out my life. But your team and you, Caleb... you are done here. Your journey ends here. Good bye Master of Balance. Your time... in this world is..." Young Xehanort said before fading away.

"Finished! Oh no!" Caleb said in shock as he runs to where is Xehanort.

* * *

After the battle with the 3 villains. Our heroes were panting and now Xehanort were spinning 53 replica Keyblades.

"Fifty-three keys we have now." Xehanort said and summons his Keyblade.

"And only we need one more thing." Kronika said.

Then Xehanort fired a dark beam at the sky that moved the gray clouds and revealed a moon with the shape of a heart.

"Now heroes." Lucemon said. "Darkness and light's final clash."

Then Kairi, Kari, TK and Suzie appeared floating unconscious.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped covering her mouth.

"Kairi!" Sora exclaimed.

"Kari!" Tai exclaimed.

"TK!" Matt exclaimed.

"Suzie!" Henry exclaimed.

"Don't dare to touch them!" Raiden demanded.

"Yes, we will." Kronika said coldly.

"Those wielders of the Sacred Angels are ours now." Lucemon said.

"You require some motivation, heroes." Xehanort said cruelly preparing to swing Kairi. Lucemon was preparing dark energy at the young trio.

"No, you don't!" Three voices yelled. Suddenly Kumamon tackled Lucemon, Sonic used his homing attack on Xehanort and Caleb hit Kronika using head.

"You little...!" Xehanort said irritated. But Mew used his psychic powers for stop the villains.

"Kumamon!" Henry and Matt said.

"Caleb!" Liu Kang said.

"Sonic!" Tai said.

"Hurry up, Mew can't hold them longer!" Caleb yelled, then Raiden and Sora appeared teleporting and brought TK and Suzie, Sora carried Kairi and teleported, Sonic was trying to take Kari.

"No!" Lucemon shouted and fired a dark blast that hits at the four rescuers.

"What have you done little brat!?" Kronika said furiously at Caleb and grabbed him by the throat, then Xehanort growled and slashed painfully at Sonic.

"Sonic!" Kumamon exclaimed but he was grabbed in the throat by Lucemon.

"I don't have finished with you!" Lucemon said and throwed him away.

"You stole my victory, filthy rat!" Xehanort said furiouly at Sonic.

"Don't forget that we still having the Master Key." Kronika said.

"I'll make the honors." Lucemon said and prepares to hit Kari. She slowly woke up and gasped when Lucemon tries to attack her.

"Kari, look out!" Caleb exclaimed. When Lucemon fired the dark beam, Sonic ran and saved Kari, but he was impaled by the dark beam in the chest, Mew, Caleb, Kumamon watched in horror how Sonic was hurt, especially Kari.

"SONIC!" Kari yelled tearfully. Everyone down watched how Sonic was impaled.

"SONIC!" They exclaimed. Kari approaches to Sonic and starts to shake his corpse, then Lucemon grinned.

_***ELISE'S TEARS (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG)***_

"Heheheheh... heheheheheheh... hehehehehahahahaha. AHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Lucemon laughed evilly.

"What have you done with him, you bastard!?" Caleb said in anger.

"That happens when the foolish meddlers get in the affairs from other worlds." Xehanort said.

"A death as punishment." Kronika said and throwed at Caleb. Then Kari gasped in horror, she remembered how Wizardmon, Yoshi, Whamon, Pixiemon, Numemon and Leomon sacrificing by her.

_***ENDS***_

"No... no... NOOO!" Kari tearfully screams. Then Xehanort noticed a blue Chaos Emerald and picked it.

"Finally, one of the Chaos Emeralds, at long last, I'll be able to join with you! KINGDOM HEARTS!" Xehanort said. "Now, Chaos Emerald! It's time for the final curtain call!" Suddenly the other 6 Chaos Emeralds joined at him.

"How could you kill him!?" Kumamon tearfully hissed and tries to attack Lucemon. "For Sonic!"

"You're a pain in the neck! Little brat!" Lucemon said and hits Kumamon.

"You won't get away with it!" Caleb said in anger, but he was throwed by Kronika, like Kumamon, Mew, Kari, Kumamon and the corpse from Sonic with Sora and the others.

"Kari!" Tai said as he hugged her.

"What's going up there?" TK asked.

"This is the plan from Xehanort?" Kairi asked.

"Sonic has saved you." Sora said. "Where is he?"

**_*THE RESURRECTION OF SOLARIS (SONIC THE HEDGEHOG)*_**

"Look up." Mario said pointing at Xehanort. Then the 53 replicas and the 7 Chaos Emeralds merged and formed the X-Blade, he pointed at the sky as a bright yellow object descended from the sky. Meanwhile Lucemon Fallen or Chaos Mode tranformed in Shadowlord Mode and Kronika is surrounded by a dark aura.

"By the Elder Gods!" Raiden exclaimed.

"I'm scared!" Suzie said hugging at his brother.

"Mario. What is that?" Henry asked in shock.

"This is the X-Blade in Xehanort hands and with it he is summoning the true Kingdom Hearts." Mario revealed in despair.

"Not only that, Lucemon will destroy every Digital World and Kronika will consume every timeline." Caleb explained.

"It can't be…!" Shadow (taller) exclaimed.

"Kingdom Hearts descend and show us your true form!" Xehanort shouted.

"Give the Digital World to me!" Lucemon shouted.

"All the living things will be born from the darkness!" Kronika shouted. Then a massive flash of light blinked all.

**_*ENDS*_**

* * *

_Ultimus' Realm_

Prime arrived to the realm where lives Ultimus after defeat Kraix.

_"Prime, I'm afraid that your young self died protecting Kari."_ Ultimus say and Prime gasped in shock. _"Also, the seven Chaos Emeralds are in distant corners of the distorted world and the villains are ready to kill the heroes."_

"I'll fight against them!" Prime said.

_"But it's too dangerous fight alone."_ Ultimus said.

"I know that. But I will hold them as they collect the Chaos Emeralds for save the Young Sonic." Prime said.

_"Then good luck, Prime."_ Ultimus said and Prime teleported.

* * *

_End of the World_

The heroes are in a weird place (part of Soleanna), they were watching up.

"Mama Mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Yoshi is scared." Yoshi said shivering in fear.

"Oh my..." Peach said.

"Oh no..." Daisy said.

"Oh..." Toad and Toadette said.

"Hmm..." Boo was nervous.

"Somebody cheated." Wario said.

"Nobody can change the place like that." Waluigi said.

"Papa. What's going here?" Bowser Jr asked.

"I don't know, but something is not right here." Bowser replied.

"Is that the thing that we saw in the Crystal Coconut?" Diddy asked.

"Probably yes." DK said.

"No, it's worse than we thought." Dixie Kong.

"What will happen to the Kongo Bongo?" King K. Rool asked.

"The world will be perished!" Klump exclaimed.

"I want to my mommy!" Krusha said.

"By Hylia!" Zelda exclaimed.

"What happened?" Link asked.

"I never have face this before." Impa said.

"Me neither." Lana said.

"Xehanort must be responsible." Cia said.

"That power it's stronger than the Triforce." Ganondorf said.

"I hope that my troops are okay." Tetra said.

"Where is Tai?" Medli asked.

"He must be with Sora." Toon Link replied.

"We can't allow down our guard." King Daphess said.

"What is that light?" Samus asked.

"No idea." Ridley said shrugging.

"What is that?" Dark Pit asked.

"Lady Palutena, can you change the place?" Pit said.

"Unfortunately, no." Palutena replied.

"I'm scared." Nana said. Popo tries to comfort her.

"Energy unknown." R.O.B. said. The dog with his duck barked and quaked.

"Why everything changed?" Doc Louis asked at side from Little Mac. Andy (Villager from Smash Bros) shrugged in confussion.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"What was that light?" Tiff asked.

"Somebody do that?" Tuff asked.

"It's stronger than Nightmare himself." Dedede said.

"Xehanort could summon Kingdom Hearts." Meta Knight said.

"What about the other villains?" Knuckle Joe said.

"They must be only puppets." Sirica said.

"By old Hocotian!" Olimar and Alph exclaimed.

"Peppy, can you hear me?" Fox said in his codec, but nobody responds. "Damn it!"

"Fox, calm down." Krystal said trying to comfort her.

"Now we are stranded here." Falco said.

"This happened after that flash." Slippy said.

"For that reason, we are here." Wolf said.

"The light is so weird." Captain Falcon said.

"Everybody is okay?" Ash said.

"Someone can hear us." Pikachu replied.

"I'm okay." Tyson said.

"Us too." Misty and Brock said.

"And me too." Sor said.

"Where is Matt?" May said.

"The place is too strange." Max said.

"It's because of that light?" Dawn asked.

"Something is not right here." Iris said.

"A Legendary Pokémon can't do this." Cylan said.

"Where is Caleb?" DemiVeemon asked in the arms from Aria.

"He is with Sora and the others." Aria replied.

"Not far from here." Serena said.

"I have hope in my little brother." Luke said.

"I'm scared Clemont." Bonnie said in fear.

"Don't worry, I'm here." Clemont said comforting at his sister.

"Poor Bonnie." Moonmon (Lunamon's training form and Digimon from Aria) said.

"What in the earth is that!?" Mimi exclaimed.

"That was part of the plan of Lucemon." A Digimon of Mega level like red dragon known as Examon said.

"This is too scary." The Team Rocket said.

"Izzy, try to analyze." Joe said.

"I'm trying." Izzy said using his computer.

"Rika! Jeri! Everyone! Where are you?" Takato was calling them.

"We are here Takato." Jeri replied.

"Don't worry about us google-head." Rika said.

"We are fine." Ryo said.

"What is that light?" Impmon asked.

"The light it's so beautiful." Ranamon said.

"Stop nonsense." Mercurymon said.

"We must check what happened here." Grumblemon said.

"But we must wash our hands first." Arbormon said.

"Typical from you." Kazu said sarcastically.

"Yeah." Kenta nodded in agreement.

"Takuya! Guys!" Tommy called them.

"Tommy!" Takuya said. His group approaches at him.

"Where have you been?" Koji asked.

"Are you hurt?" Zoe asked.

"No, but Caleb saved me." Tommy said.

"It seems that he is always prepared." JP said in envy.

"Something is happening here." Koichi said.

"Aww, what a nightmare?" Yoshino said.

"Lucemon must be close from us." Keenan said.

"First we must know about this place." Thomas said.

"I want destroy Lucemon with my own hands." Marcus said in determination.

"Blast with that Lucemon!" Davis (11 years old) said in anger.

"Calm down, Davis." Yolei (years old) said.

"Nothing can be solved shouting in anger." Cody (9 years old) said.

"We can do this with one or other way." Mikey said.

"I'm right with Mikey." Shoutmon said.

"I felt like this happened before." Tails said.

"Me too." Knuckles said.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked.

"First the timeline collision." Marth said.

"The enemies from the past." Ike said.

"Like the allies." Roy said.

"Father you know about this?" Lucina said.

"No, I wasn't prepared for this." Chrom replied.

"Us neither." Corrin and Robin said.

"The colonel can't hear, me." Snake said.

"That power it's stronger than Giygas." Ness said.

"I'm in agreement with you." Kumatora said.

"I'm not sure." Lucas said.

"Where is the Chaos Emeralds?" Shadow asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds disappeared." Silver said.

"Silver?" Blaze said.

"I hope that my mom is okay." Cream said.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"First Dark Oak and now that." Cosmo said.

"The place and the sky it's so weird." Rouge said, Omega watched at the sky.

"I never expected that." Shulk said.

"That must be the source of power." Rex said.

"Tora don't know Rex-Rex." Tora said.

"The light is too radiant." Zeke said.

"Speak for yourself." Nia said.

"First the wasteland, now this stone platform." Sly said.

"That part it's from Soleanna." Ty said.

"Soleanna?" Boss Cass said.

"That place it's from Sonic's World." Shantae replied.

"But what about the moon shaped like heart?" Risky Boots said.

"That must be Kingdom Hearts." X said.

"The other from Xemnas was artificial." Mega Man said.

"The things are getting more mysterious." Pac Man said.

"The army was part of the plan of the villains before." Aku-Aku said, Crash looked at the moon.

"I have a bad feeling." Spyro said.

"I remember how Ansem the Wise destroyed the artificial Kingdom Hearts." Kazooie said.

"This time it's different." Tooty said.

"I never thought face that." Cloud said.

"Xehanort started all this before." Leon said.

"I have passed for that before." Bayonetta said.

"The villains were easy to defeat them." Ryu said.

"But this is new." Richter said.

"Kronika could fulfil her goal." Cetrion said.

"The moon shaped like heart it's part from that crazy old man." Johnny Cage said.

"This is more serious." Hasashi said.

"I'm in agreement with the Master Hasashi." Sub Zero said.

"If I only have wished be a general of the Lin Kuei army." Frost said.

"Quan Chi, Noob and Sektor were part of her plan." Cyrax said.

"That scumbag keeper of time won't win the war." Jax said.

"But she has the ability to stop us." Smoke said.

"I hope that Liu Kang is okay." Kitana said.

"Don't worry Kitana, he will be fine." Sindel said.

"Don't lose your hopes." Jade said.

"What about the other realms?" Reptile asked.

"Our realms will be consumed by the darkness." Kotal Kahn said.

"Son of a..." Sonya was about to said.

"Be careful with your vocabulary General Blade." Kung Jin said.

"We have kids in our group." Takeda said.

"And their parents dislike if they said bad words." Erron Black said.

"It's a luck that we avoided ending in the side from Kronika." Kung Lao said.

"This feel like the movies from Johnny Cage." Stryker said.

"But this is the real life." Kabal said.

"Kronika have started this before in other timelines just like Raiden said." Nightwolf said.

"I wasn't expecting that after end my task." Kano said.

"Kronika only have used at us." Baraka said.

"All this time." Kollector said.

"We won't end just like Shao Kahn or Quan Chi." Sheeva said.

"And I was sick from his punishments from every fail." Shang Tsung said.

"What is the plan?" Jaqui asked.

"I don't know, Kronika it's stronger than Shinnok." Cassie said.

"She is right, we must take a plan without sacrifices." Kenshi said.

"Chief, I'm detecting dark powers in Kingdom Hearts." Cortana said.

"Those villains have planned this." Master Chief said.

"We must do it something to stop that Titan." Kratos said.

"Don't be reckless, we must think in a plan first." Chris Redfield said.

"Ghadius do it that before?" Klonoa asked.

"No, this time it's different." Hewpow said.

"Hey guys!" TK called at the group as he approaches at them.

"TK! You're alright!" Ash said and pets his head.

"Sorry for arrive late." Lea called them, he was with Roxas, Xion, Terra, Aqua and Ventus. "It seems that the youngsters are okay."

'Why that guy it's just like me?' Ventus asked in his head when he saw at Roxas.

"Suzie!" Lopmon said.

"Lopmon!" Suzie said as hugs at her Digimon.

"TK!" Patamon said.

"Patamon!" TK said, his partner was in his head.

"Where is Kari?" Gatomon asked.

"She is okay?" Aqua asked.

"Hmm..." Mario was trying to say.

"Xehanort caused all this?" Terra asked.

"What happened and where are we?" Xion asked.

"It seems that we got caught in spatial distortion." Eggman explained. "When Xehanort gathered the 53 darkness vessels and the 7 Chaos Emeralds, he has obtained the X-Blade, due the manipulation from Kronika and Lucemon."

"What do you mean?" Vector asked.

"For that reason, we are in this place." Charmy said.

"Possibly yes." Espio said.

"Where is Sonic?" Amy said. Then they heard Kairi sobbing.

"Sonic sacrificed by Kari and me." Kairi replied sobbing.

_***HIS WORLD (SAD VERSION)***_

"What!? It can't be!" Calumon shocked in tears.

"Now Sonic is dead." Sora replied with tears in his eyes, then everyone shocked when they saw Kari crying close of the corpse from Sonic, Tai was hugging at her sister and sobbing too. Mario, Raiden, Liu Kang were watching in sorrow, Caleb was kneeled and crying like Mew too. Sakura is crying as Shadow (tall) closed his eyes in sorrow. Then Aria cries too as Luke was clenching his hands in anger.

"Sonic." Amy gasped.

"He is..." Oshawott said sadly.

"No, you don't think." Tails said in sadness.

"Sonic!" Knuckles exclaimed. Then Brock checked him.

"He is gone..." Brock said in sorrow, Sonic is dead.

Luigi pulled his cap down and some tears streaming, Peach and Daisy covered their faces crying, Yoshi was crying too, like Toad and Toadette. Boo looked at the ground in sorrow. Wario and Waluigi groaned. Bowser Jr was crying too as his father was trying to calm him in sorrowful.

'I'm sorry for calling you filthy rat, Sonic.' Bowser thought.

DK covered his eyes crying, Diddy and Dixie tried to comfort him as they have tears in their eyes. King K. Rool with Klump and Krusha understand his pain too. Link, Zelda, Impa, King, Daphness, Lana, Cia and Ganondorf stared down in sorrow. Toon Link, Medli and Tetra were trying to hold their tears. Samus and Ridley stared down in sorrow, like Pit, Dark Pit and Palutena. Nana was crying hysterically as Popo tries to comfort her in tearful eyes. R.O.B. closed his eyes, meanwhile the dog howled in sorrow. Doc Louis and Little Mac stared down in sorrow.

"Poor Sonic." Tiff said with tears in her eyes too.

"Tiff..." Kirby said sadly with tears in his eyes. Tuff, Meta Knight and Dedede stared down in sorrow.

Knuckle Joe and Sirica were trying to hold their tears. Olimar and Alph were crying too. The Star Fox Team stared down in sorrow, like Wolf, but Slippy was crying. Captain Falcon stared down in sorrow.

"Why did this have to happen?" Tyson said crying.

Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Misty, May who is hugging Max, Dawn, Iris, Cylan, Serana, Clemont who was hugging Bonnie, they were crying too by Sonic's death.

"Why always the reckless persons have to sacrifice first?" Jessie said in sorrow.

"Don't blame to him, he always like the risks." James said in sorrow.

"It's better more than here he ran here he died." Meowth said in sorrow.

Tails was crying hysterically by the lost from his best friend. Cosmo, Cream and Cheese with Amy were crying too. Blaze and Charmy were trying to hold their tears. Shadow, Rouge, Omega, Espio, Vector and Silver stared down in sorrow. Pac Man, Crash, X, Snake, Crash, Spyro stared down in sorrow too, Tooty was crying and being hugged by Banjo. Bayonetta, Richter, Ryu, Kratos, Master Chief, Leon and Cloud stared down in sorrow.

"Sonic, no..." Klonoa said in his kness crying.

"Klonoa..." Hewpow said in tearful eyes.

Ness was trying to hold his tears like Lucina and Mega Man. Lucas was crying hysterically and being hugged by Kumatora. Boss Cass, Risky Boots, Marth, Ike, Roy, Robin, Chrom and Corrin stared down in sorrow. Ty, Sly and Shantae were trying to hold the tears. Shulk and Zeke stared down in sorrow, but Rex, Tora and Nia were trying to hold their tears. Sor, Mimi, Yolei, Jeri, Suzie, and Zoe cried by the death from Sonic. TK, Cody, and Tommy who were crying too, the others Digidestined, Tamers, Takuya, Koji, JP, Koichi, Mikey and Keenan were trying to hold their tears. The Digimon stared down in sorrow like the Kombatants and the Keyblade Wielders.

"Kronika knew about the pain from Kari, for that reason they killed Sonic when he tries to save her, he ended giving his life by her." Eggman explained.

"But if it wasn't by me." Wizardmon said. "They would never defeat Myotismon." Then other glow appeared from above.

_***ENDS***_

"Kingdom Hearts." Roxas said.

* * *

_?_

Sonic Prime was in front of Xehanort, Lucemon and Kronika.

"If you looking for me. Then I'm here" Sonic Prime said seriously. Xehanort, Lucemon and Kronika smirked when Prime appear in front of them.

"Just in time Prime of the Omniverse." Kronika said.

"Only you will be finished as your younger self." Lucemon said.

"Prepare to die! The Prime of the Omniverse!" Xehanort. The 3 villains charged at him, Sonic run toward with his blue energy glowed.

* * *

_End of the World_

Back with everyone.

"What is going to happen?" Sora asked.

"Xehanort have the X-Blade and he will merge the worlds into one and purge it of darkness, Lucemon will conquer the entire Digital World and Kronika will consume all the existing timelines." Eggman explained.

"Susanomon can stop them." Neemon said.

"Don't be fool, the miracles don't happen so often." Bokomon snapped.

"Unless we must try it." Tai said getting up and wiped his tears.

"I'm right with him." Caleb said and changed his attitude.

"No... It's useless." Kari suddenly said.

"Kari, but we can do it together." TK said.

"Even if we tried, there're always someone sacrificing by me." Kari said in sorrow.

"But we can't give up now." Ash said.

"I don't want to fight now, only I mess in troubles and someone dies for me, all by my fault." Kari yelled making shock everyone.

"Kari, that isn't you." Kairi said concerned.

"Calm down, Kari." Sakura said.

"Everything is lost, I don't deserve the title of Digidestined!" Kari said.

"Knock it off sister!" Tai shouted and slapped her. Kari shouts in pain and drops down. Everyone shocked but they don't say something, because it was to make at Kari enter in reason. Kari was rubbing her cheek which is in red now. Then Tai helps at his sister to get up.

"Ow! Tai what was that for!?" Kari said shocked. Then he puts his hands firmly in her shoulders.

"Because that isn't the Kari that I meet. You always are optimist, happy and pure-hearted girl. I understand how do you feel, but you must stop clinging to the past and you must focus on the present." Tai said.

"I'm sorry." Kari said sadly.

"It's okay." Tai said hugging at his sister.

"But what about...?" Kari was trying to say.

"Sonic! Sonic!" They heard Amy saying his name and crying. Everybody continue watching in sorrow, then Kari could feel something.

"I can feel the presence from Sonic in the wind, is not too late." Kari said changing her attitude.

"She is right, let's call him back with the power of the Chaos Emeralds." Silver said, then everyone changed their attitudes.

"Only a Pure Heart Princess with the Chaos Emeralds can do a miracle." Sora said.

"Can you rescue Sonic, we trust in you, especially in me." TK said. Kari blushed by the words from TK.

"Trust in us." Sakura said.

"I'll do it." Kari said. Then Eggman started to analyze in his lens.

"Kronika flung the Chaos Emeralds to the distant corners of this distorted world." Eggman said, then a screen showed Sonic Prime knocking Lucemon and Kronika away but Xehanorth rammed his arm into Prime body, try to stab him with his X-Blade, Sonic caught it and struggling not let him stab his body.

"We have bad news!" Luke said.

"We must see this!" DemiVeemon said.

"He is fighting alone against Kronika, Lucemon and Xehanort!" Aria said as everyone see Prime fighting against the villains. Then they froze in shock.

"Mama Mia!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Alone he won't survive!" Cream said in fear.

"Chao-chao-chao-chao-chao!" Cheese panicked.

"We can't let them get away with it!" Rex said.

"We must do something quickly!" Tiff said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"When we give up, he is the only one who never back down!" Ash said.

"He do everything for us!" Pikachu said.

"But the Prime Rat is stubborn working alone." Bowser said.

"He won't survive in battle." Ganondorf said.

"Shut up!" The Eight Original Digidestined shouted at Bowser and Ganondorf, angrily.

"We couldn't do anything without Sonic Prime" Tai said.

"He fight them to hold them off so we can collect the Chaos Emeralds in the distorted world." TK said.

"Let's save Sonic and help Sonic Prime, he need us." Fox said changing the subject.

"We must collect them all in time, we'll have to split up!" Tails said. Then Amy wiped her tears and got up.

"I'll go too! Because it's for Sonic and Prime! Back in these days, Prime taught me everything." She said and turns at Kari. "So, Kari... Watch over him and we must help Sonic Prime back before it's too late."

"She is right, he is our leader, we must do it for him. Everyone let get the Chaos Emeralds to save Sonic and help our leader!" Caleb yelled, the heroes cheered.

Then every member go by different tracks. Izzy, Tentomon, Tails and Ty in one team by one emerald. Omega, Ryo, Cyberdramon and Snake go by other. Knuckles, Henry, Terriermon and DK go by other. Silver, Koji, Koichi and Robin were another team. Rouge, Keenan, Falcomon and Shantae go by one of the Seven Emeralds. Amy, Kirby, TK and Patamon go by other track to the emerald. And the last team were Shadow, Sora, Caleb and Mew. The others stayed here until the teams return with the Chaos Emeralds.

* * *

_?_

Back with Sonic Prime.

'It's 80% of Overdrive energy. I need time to go Super form!' Sonic Prime thought. He stood in Phoenix fight stance at Xehanort, Kronika and Lucemon Shadowlord Mode who are ready to kill him.

"It's not use resist!" Lucemon said.

"Once you have been destroyed with your friends, the New Era will begin." Kronika said.

"This will be your end, Prime!" Xehanort said.

* * *

**A/N:** I'll update it when I can.


	2. Chapter 2: Preview 2

**_SECOND PREVIEW_**

_Odaiba: Streets_

Caleb, Mew and DemiVeemon (dark blue color) could reunite with Tai, Matt, Koromon and Tsunomon.

"Hey!" Mew waved at them.

"I made it." Caleb said.

"You arrived on time." Tai said.

"Yeah. Aria is training with Lea and Kairi in the properties of the Keyblade. What is the next mission?" Caleb said.

"We must search more time-space anormalities." Matt said.

"How are the young selves from Matt and everyone?" Tsunomon asked.

"They're safe." Caleb replied.

"Excuse me." A young female voice said.

"Huh?" Caleb turned to see and he saw the young Kari and TK (from 5 old years).

"Kari!?" Tai exclaimed.

"TK!?" Matt exclaimed too.

"What are you two doing here?" Caleb asked.

"They must followed us all this time." DemiVeemon groans.

"Hi Koromon." Young Kari said innocently.

"Hi Kari." Koromon said.

"Can I grab it by a while?" Kari asked.

"Yes." Tai said and gives his Digimon to his little sister, then she hugged him.

"I missed you too much." Young Kari said.

"I thought that you were playing with Young Tails." Matt said.

"But I want play with you." Young TK said clinging to the leg from his big brother.

"Look kids, we don't have time to play now. First we must investigate the entire place." Caleb said.

"Listen TK, stay here and don't move." Matt said.

"The same goes with you, Kari. I need Koromon, back." Tai said taking his Digimon.

"You two better go home, later we return." Caleb said and they go leaving the young siblings alone, but Young Kari and TK start to cry.

"I don't want stay alone!" They cried.

"Please Kari, don't cry!" Tai said trying to calm his sister.

"How old are they two?" Caleb asked.

"They have five old years." Matt said.

"With that size they seem to have three old years. Therefore, they want play by a while." Caleb explained.

"Kari, let's go play." Koromon said jumping and the young Kari and TK stop of cry.

"Right?" Young Kari and TK asked with hope.

"We will play 30 minutes." Tai said.

"Yay!" Young Kari and TK jumped in joy.

* * *

_Park_

Matt was playing his harmonica and the young TK was relaxing.

"Matt, you're the best brother." Young TK said.

By other part, Tai was holding his little sister.

"Then soon I going to have my Digimon partner." Young Kari said.

"Yes, but you will get sick again." Tai said depressed.

"Really?" Kari asked in sorrow.

"Yeah, the last time I wasn't careful and I nearly kill you. You should hate me, because I'm a worse brother..." Tai said sadly.

"I don't hate you, Tai. I didn't want stay alone in home and you're the best brother." Young Kari said with glistening eyes and hugging him.

"Thanks Kari." Tai said returning the hug. Caleb can't help, but smile, then Luke comes to him.

"Hi, little brother." Luke said petting his head.

"Hi, Luke. You know one thing? TK and Matt remind us when we were their age." Caleb said.

Yes, just like us." Luke said as he get visions about him with Caleb when they were youngers.

"Hehehe..." A sinister voice laughed, that person was Ghadius making jump in surprise at the group.

"Who are you!?" Tai asked.

"I'm Lord Ghadius. And you four must be the Digidestined?" Ghadius said.

"Who told you that!?" Matt asked.

"Klonoa told us, that you were defeated with Joker too." Caleb said.

"I know that, but now I have the orders from Lord Lucemon to destroy the Digidestined Children, Kronika offered me all Phantomile under my dominions in a sea of nightmares and nothingness." Ghadius said.

"I don't know what are you planning to do, but I will protect the friends from my little brother." Luke said pulling out his kunais as the others summoned their Keyblades, but the youngs TK and Kari go behind of their respective brothers in fear.

"Such foolishness." Ghadius said as he was coming until Sonic Prime sent a flying kick in the face from Ghadius.

_***SHOW NO TEARS (DEVIL MAY CRY 3)***_

"Hurry, take the young Kari and TK to a safe place!" Sonic Prime ordered.

"Got it!" Tai and Matt nodded as they disappeared their Keyblades and grabbed the siblings to a safe place, their Digimons follow them.

"You won't escape from me...!" Ghadius said as he tries to attack.

"Fire!" Caleb said casting Firaga and hit Ghadius.

"We will handle this too!" Luke said.

"Let's do this together!" Sonic Prime said seriously.

**DemiVeemon Digivolve to... Veemon!**

Ghadius fired a dark sphere, but they avoided the attack. Luke appears behind of the Dark Spirit and perform a X-Slash, followed by an Ars Arcanum from Caleb and Sonic Prime realizes a rolling kick (just like the Side Special Attack from Ryu in Smash Bros), then he was hit by a V-Headbutt from Veemon. Ghadius recovered and fired dark thunders, Caleb casted quickly Protecga, Sonic realizes Wind Arrow, that which create a large energy wind blade and slashed Ghadius, Luke throwed his kunais as boomerangs and damaged the evil tyrant.

"Alright, Veemon! Digivolve!" Caleb said as he uses his D-Ark.

**Veemon Digivolve too... GoldVeedramon!**

"What kind of magic is this!?" Ghadius snarled.

"V-Nova Blast!" GoldVeedramon fired a light arrow from his mouth and hits Ghadius.

Luke dashed and slashed several times to Ghadius, Sonic Prime sent butterfly kicks in the chest of the villain.

"Now, Mew! Bug Buzz!" Caleb ordered.

"Absol, use Psycho Cut!" Luke said calling his Pokémon.

"Bug Buzz!" Mew sent a sound wave.

"Psycho Cut!" Absol fired a energy blade. Both attacks collided in Ghadius, who growls in pain.

_***ENDS***_

"Not bad, heroes. Specially you, Prime. But you don't have enough power to stop Kronika, Lucemon and Master Xehanort." Ghadius said disappearing in a dark corridor. GoldVeedramon returns to DemiVeemon.

"That was easy." Caleb said.

"Yes, but we must stay alert." Sonic Prime said.

"I'm hungry." DemiVeemon said as he belly growls, the stomach from Caleb growls too.

"Me too." Caleb said.

"Ok. By luck your house is close." Luke said and they go to the house of Caleb.

By Caleb's house, they found the group.

"You're safe. Thanks to goodness." Caleb said.

"Who was that monster?" Young Kari asked.

"What he was doing here?" Young TK asked.

"Is one of the bad guys like in the movies, but we defeated him." Luke said petting their heads.

"Can you explain more about him?" Matt asked.

"Are you talking about Ghadius?" Tai asked and Caleb nods.

"Kronika probably resurrected more villains defeated in the past and they agreed work to her." Sonic Prime asked.

"Ok, TK and Kari." Caleb kneels to them and asks. "Are you two hungry?"

"Yeah." Young TK and Kari said nodding an entered in the house.

"Well, I need extra energy for the next battle." Sonic Prime said.

And they entered in the house.

* * *

_Bridge_

Meanwhile the Light and Hope duo (8 old years) were exploring the bridge in company of Wizardmon, Pikachu, the Rainbow Hero, Digidestined of Love, the Warrior of Ice and Wind.

"So, you two met other Wizardmon in other Digital World." Wizardmon said.

"Yes, but it was challenge to show them that we're the Legendary Warriors." Tommy said.

"And the true enemy was Lucemon?" Kari said.

"Yes, it is very powerful now that he joined forces with Xehanort." Zoe said.

"But won't give up until the end!" Ash said.

"That's right!" Pikachu said.

"You're always very brave." Sora said and kissed Ash.

"Thanks Sora." Ash said blushing. By some reason Salamon was feeling uneasy.

"What's wrong Salamon?" Pikachu ask concerned.

"I rescued Wizardmon, but LadyDevimon appeared and helped Myotismon to escape." Salamon said.

"But we will defeat him this time together." Tokomon said.

"Count with us." Yokomon said.

"And we won't give up until the end." TK said impersonating Ash.

"You sounds like Ash." Kari said giggling, that makes TK blush.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" A female voice ordered and they saw an attack coming to them.

"Look out!" Sora exclaimed and they dodged the attack.

"What was that!?" Tommy asked.

"Look!" TK said and they saw a woman with short white hair and a black outfit riding a Pokémon like blue-green dragon with red wings called Salamence.

"Wait a minute... Pokémon Hunter J?" Ash recognized the woman called Hunter J.

"You know her, Ash?" Sora asked.

"I see you remember me after all this time." Hunter J said.

"Not her again!" Pikachu snarled.

"Do you know something about her?" Kari asked.

"She stole many Pokémon for sold them to clients, usually to the highest price. I got in her way a few times, like when she tried to steal Pikachu." Ash explained as the three Digidestined hugged their Digimon in defenses. "She deceased when she crashed in the Lake Acuity in Sinnoh!"

"That is awful!" Zoe said.

"It's unforgivable!" Tommy said angrily.

"What are you doing here!?" Wizardmon demanded.

"Probably Xehanort is the reason that she is here!" Kari said seriously.

"You're very clever, little naive girl. Kronika offered me a bigger price if I bring the Digidestined of Light and Hope to the Lord Lucemon." Hunter J said landing in the ground and thinks. 'Normally I'll prefer capture those Digimon to get much money.'

"We won't let that happen!" Pikachu said as Ash, Sora, TK and Kari summoned their Keyblades. Zoe and Tommy pulled out their D-Tectors.

"But she is not alone." Other voice and it is revealed as the Grumblemon from the past.

"Grumblemon!?" Tommy and Zoe exclaimed.

"You remember me?" Grumblemon said.

"You were defeated by MetalKabuterimon!" Tommy said.

"Well, technically I felled from a mountain and I met Lucemon, he offered me the Digi-Spirit Beast, if I accept work to him. Now I'm here to reclaim all the Digi Spirits." Grumblemon said.

"You won't steal my Digi-Spirit by second time!" Zoe said.

_***BATTLE! TEAM GALACTIC (SMASH BROS REMIX)***_

Zoe and Tommy Digivolved.

**Execute... Spirit Evolution... Kazemon!**

**Execute... Spirit Evolution... Kumamon!**

"Two children transforming in Digimon... interesting." Hunter J smirks and throws two Pokéballs. "Get them, Ariados and Drapion!"

"Yes master!" Two bug Pokémon said, one like red spider and other like purple scorpion.

"Two can play that game! Lucario! Greninja!" Ash said and called them.

"We're ready!" Lucario and Greninja said. Sora and Yokomon nodded to each other.

**Yokomon Digivolve to... Biyomon!**

The little chidren with their Digimon did the same.

**Tokomon Digivolve to... Patamon!**

**Salamon Digivolve to... Gatomon!**

Wizardmon joins too.

"I won't be defeated again. Seismic Sledge!" Grumblemon swings his hammer at the two warriors, but they dodged the attack.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon fires her attack in the earth warrior.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon realizes his attack.

"Freeze!" TK and Kari casted the Ice Spell and both attacks hit Grumblemon.

"Those kids, they must be the wielders of the Light and Hope." He muttered.

"Electro Ball!" Pikachu uses his attack.

"Aura Sphere!" Lucario fires his attack.

"Water Shuriken!" Greninja realizes his attack.

But the evil Pokémon attacked too.

"Pin Missile!" Drapion said.

"Hyper Beam!" Salamence said.

"Night Shade!" Ariados said. The attacks collided, then Pikachu and Gatomon run behind of Drapion.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon said.

"Iron Tail!" Pikachu said and they hit the purple scorpion.

"Not so fast!" Ariados fired a spider webs that which trapped Pikachu and Gatomon.

"Quick Greninja! Use Cut!" Ash said.

"Got it!" Greninja said and rushed to them and cut the strings around Pikachu and Gatomon. They only saw Drapion and Ariados, but Salamence was nowhere to to be seen.

"Where's Salamence?" Sora asked as Biyomon noticed a looming shadow about them.

"Sora, look out!" Biyomon said.

"Now Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" Hunter J said.

"Yes Master!" Salamence uses his attack.

"Thunder!" Wizardmon casts Thunder and blocked it.

"That was too close, thanks Wizardmon." Sora said.

"Alright, let's step it up a notch! Lucario!" Ash said.

"Understood!" Lucario nodded.

Ash uses the crest from his Keyblade. "Mega Evolve!" Then Lucario turned into Mega Lucario.

"Mega Evolution... that is impressive... however..." Hunter J said as she reveals a small colorful stone on her little arm gun. At the same time, her Salamence revealed a shiny stone hooked in the end of the tail. "I'm well prepared for it. Salamence, Mega Evolve!"

Then Salamence transforms in his Mega Form.

"What the!? Since when can you use Mega Evolution!?" Ash said in shock.

"You can thank Xehanort for the Keystone and the Salamencite. Salamence, use Hyper Beam!" Hunter J said.

"Take this!" Mega Salamence said using his attack.

"Aura Sphere!" Mega Lucario said and both attacks collided.

Back with Grumblemon who clashed his hammer with the Keyblade from Kari, then the Earth Warrior was slashed by TK.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon uses his attack in the evil Digimon.

"Not bad. Now it's time for level up!" Grumblemon said as he Digivolves.

**Side Evolution to... Gigasmon!**

"We must be careful!" Patamon said.

"We can do this together!" TK said.

"Tempest Wing!" Kazemon realizes her attack.

"Frozen Tundre!" Kumamon realizes his attack.

"Sonic Blade!" TK and Kari said realizing their attack in company of Patamon and Wizardmon.

"This is going to be fun. Quagmire Twister!" Gigasmon realizes a spin attack grabbing every opponent and he send them flying.

"Oh no! Kari is in troubles!" Gatomon said as she comes to help. The Digivice from Kari glowed as the Digivice from TK too.

**Gatomon Digivolve to... Angewomon!**

**Patamon Digivolve to... Angemon!**

"More Digivolution...!" Gigasmon said.

"Hand of Fate!" Angemon uses his attack.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon uses her attack and they hit the Earth Warrior in his beast self.

"This is our chance." Kazemon said.

"Got it!" Kumamon nodded.

**Side Evolution to... Zerphyrmon!**

**Side Evolution to... Korikkakumon!**

"It can't be!" Gigasmon exclaimed.

"Hurricane Gale!" Zerphyrmon launched a hurricane and hits Gigasmon.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikkakumon summoned two axes and slashed the evil Digimon, who crashes in the wall of the bridge. The Digivolved Digimon returned in Tokomon and Salamon.

Back with J, who notices Gigasmon tired.

"Let's make the things so easy. Salamence, use Hyper Beam in the little girl!" Hunter J ordered.

"Understood!" Mega Salamence fires his attack to Kari, who she didn't notice the attack.

"Kari, look out!" TK said pushing her and he receives the attack, he is sent flying and he was hanging from the edge of the bridge.

"TK!" The heroes exclaimed.

From afar in the city, Tails and Cosmo noticed the explosion.

"What is that?" Cosmo asked. Then Tails used one of those telescopes that are paid with a coin. Then he noticed TK hanging of the edge of the bridge as Kari was trying to save her boyfriend.

"Oh no! Is TK!" Tails exclaimed.

"We must save him!" Cosmo said, Tails nodded and they go for save him.

Back in the bridge.

"That's it! Let's go Biyomon!" Sora exclaimed angrily.

**Biyomon Digivolve to...** **Birdramon!**

"Another one..." Hunter J said.

"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon realized her attack and hit the three Pokémon from J, Ariados was knocked out and returned in the Pokéball.

"Ready Ash?" Greninja said.

"Got it. Now I will show you something like you don't have. Greninja!" Ash said.

"What are you even..." Hunter J stops talking when Ash and Greninja synchronized their heartbeats and the water frog used the Bond Phenomenon to become Ash-Greninja.

"Whoa!" Sora said amazed.

"So, this is the Ash-Greninja Xehanort told me about." Hunter J said.

"Now use, Water Shuriken!" Ash said.

"Take that!" Ash-Greninja throwed a powered water shuriken and knocked out easily Drapion and returned too.

"Salamence, use Hyper Beam on Birdramon!" Hunter J said. Then Mega Salamence fires a beam to the Digimon, she used Meteor Wing, but the Hyper Beam knocked Birdramon De-Digivolving in Yokomon.

"No, Yokomon!" Sora said and grabbed her Digimon.

"Someone is defenseless. Now Salamence, finish her with Dragon Rush!" Hunter said.

"Understood!" Mega Salamence said as he uses Dragon Rush, Sora sees the dragon Pokémon coming to her, she gasps in fear and closed her eyes.

"No, you don't! Ice Punch!" Mega Lucario appears with his fist covered in ice and hits Mega Salamence, frozen him in the process.

"What the!?" Hunter J said as Salamence returned to his original form. He was returned in the Pokéball.

_***ENDS***_

"Of course! The ice type moves can make the double of damage in Salamence." Ash said.

"This is not over, Ash!" Hunter J said as the dark corridor appears.

"We'll be back for the next time!" Gigasmon said and both entered in the portal. The Warriors returned at their regular forms, like the Mega Evolved Pokémon.

"Help!" TK screamed. Then everyone comes to help TK.

"TK, grab my hand!" Kari said.

"I can't resist more...!" TK struggles and he falls.

"No!" Kari said.

"TK!" Tails comes flying and grabbed TK.

"You saved me, thanks Tails." TK said.

"No problem." Tails said. After Tails helped TK, they landed in the ground.

"TK!" Kari said and hugged him, she starts to cry. "Don't you ever do that again!"

"I'm sorry Kari." TK said.

Then Ash remember how Wizardmon, Numemon, Leomon sacrificed by Kari. That includes Caleb taking the Grizly Wing from Myotismon, who saved Kari and TK.

"They tried to attack you and I have to save you." TK said making Kari blush.

"Thanks TK." Kari said and kissed TK in the cheek.

"You're welcome." TK said blushing.

"We must back with the others." Ash said. Everyone nodded and they go.

* * *

_Streets_

Chris with his DemiVeemon (teal color) were exploring other part.

"You could find something?" DemiVeemon asked.

"Nothing." Chris said until his Digivice beeped. "Wait... There is other Digidestined by there."

"We must find it." DemiVeemon said.

In other part the Mercurymon from the past was walking to the sewers as Davis with his Veemon (blue color) were following him.

"What are you doing Davis?" Veemon asked.

"He seems one of the bad guys." Davis said.

Then they continued following the Warrior of Metal.

**_SOON WILL COME MORE_**

* * *

_I put Ghadius in battle, because Ryuzaburo Otomo plays the voice of Myotismon too. The Veemon from Caleb is dark blue (first appearance in Digimon World 2), the Veemon from Chris (character from Sonic X) is teal color, and the last Veemon is from Davis (from this alter Digimon Universe, who is 11 old years; something in the reunion of leaders in Digimon Hunters), for avoid confusions._


	3. Chapter 3: Preview 3

_This preview is longer, but I hope that you will enjoy it._

* * *

_Twilight Town: Station Plaza_

The eleven Digidestined, Tamers (including Suzie), with their respective Digimon, the Legendary Warriors, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, Ash, Tyson, Pikachu, May, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Sonic, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Tails, Sora, Oshawott, Kairi, Mew, Caleb and Aria (who wears the same clothes from Kairi, the color of her dress is blue like her hair and has a ponytail too). Sonic Prime was in other zone finding more clues.

"Twilight Town. We haven't been here in a while." TK said.

"Some things have changed since our last visit." Kari said.

"Look." Serena said pointing to the sunset.

"Amy is right." Jeri said.

"The sunset is too beautiful." Zoe said.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"I honestly can't believe it's been a while since we've got here. I wonder how Hayner, Pence and Olette are doing." Sora said.

"We'll get a chance to see them again." Kairi said. Then Kari was walking towards the tower.

"What's wrong Kari?" Aria asked her.

"Only I need…" Kari was saying until a tear streamed from her eye.

"Kari, why are you crying?" Sonic asked.

"Sorry." Kari said wiping her tear.

"Can you explain us?" Cody asked at Tai.

"The first time here Kari felled fainted." Tai said.

"Plus, the pain from Xion, is the same pain from Kari." Sora added.

"Only I need a rest." Kari said and everyone nodded.

They found a bench where Kari rest her head in the lap from Kairi. The wielder of light's crest was remembering the memories from Xion.

"That must be the only way to talk with Xion." Caleb said.

"But enemy can attack us." Koji said.

"Don't worry, Kari count with our help. Right, Pikachu?" Ash said.

"Right." Pikachu nodded.

Then Kari woke up and notices TK near of her, who blushes.

"Kari." TK said.

"TK." Kari said blushing.

"Are you okay?" Yolei asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Sorry if all of you are worried." Kari said sitting up in the bench.

"Momentai. Trust in your friends." Terriermon said.

"We're here to help you." Gatomon said.

"Isn't the work of knight, protecting the princess." Takato said.

"Now let's search more bad guys." Davis said.

Everyone goes to a different area of the city.

* * *

_Neighborhood – Tram Common_

The group start to move.

"I just remembered something." Sora said.

"What's Sora?" May asked.

"It was something to inform Millennium Star about what happened in Outworld." Oshawott said.

"Typical Sora." Davis said but he was smacked into the head by Serena.

"Zip it, idiot!" Serena said.

"You mean about Maleficent and Bowser?" Sor asked.

"And Xigbar too?" Kari added.

"That includes the other villains, like Eggman and the Deadly Six." Tails said.

"Probably the Team Rocket too." Ash said.

"Hmm, I guess we could them via the Gummiphone, but everyone else have enough on their plates as it is." Clemont said.

"Maybe we should tell them later." Bonnie said.

"They're right. The things will get worse if we stress them out." Takuya said.

"Besides, we already know how to handle a bunch of old adversaries." Matt said.

"Yeah, I guess." Koichi said.

"But doesn't that thing they said bother you?" Tyson asked.

"C'mon Tyson, those bad guys enjoy causing us problems." Impmon said.

"You mean the black box?" Kenta asked nervously.

"We heard about that black box mentioned by one of the bad guys." Oshawott said.

"What will be inside that black box?" Cream asked hugging Cheese.

"Chao…!" Cheese replied in fear.

"Something for good or bad actions." Amy said.

"It can be a luxurious jewel." Mimi said.

"Probably the Pokéball of a Legendary Pokémon." Ash said.

"Also, it can be one of those Super Emeralds mentioned by Sonic Prime and Ultimus." Cosmo said.

"I don't know. Possibly it can be a sacred sword." Tiff said.

"But what if that thing inside of that black box it can be the Digi-Egg of an Ancient Evil Digimon that will destroy everything." Kazu said in fear as his face turns blue.

"That black box is a total mystery." Rika said.

"Yeah, but still, since they're not bothering us right now, they're not big deal." Sora said.

"But probably they can bother us since we have two princesses of heart in our team." JP said.

"JP is right." Tuff said.

"Poyo." Kirby replied.

"But we can kick the butts from those baddies." Tommy said.

The group arrive at the neighborhood. Part of the town and they see trams moving.

"Hey, look the train!" Suzie said.

'Well, she is child.' Caleb though.

"Definitely the place changed a lot." Sora said.

"Maybe you're feeling what Roxas feels because he misses home." Henry said.

"Something like homesick like in our travel in the Digital World." Joe said.

"Actually, I ran into Roxas in the Sleeping Worlds." Sora said.

"You did?" TK asked in surprise and Sora nods.

"Do you think it was at the same time as when we found Xion in the Mushroom Kingdom?" Kari asked.

"Maybe." Tai said.

"It was like seeing into his heart for the first time." Sora said.

"Luigi was right, he was in the dataspace too." Tails said.

"What do you mean, Tails?" Ryo asked.

"I'm saying that a data version of Sora was in a test was ready to face the hurt that he carry inside." Tails explained.

"Was I ready?" Sora asked.

"We all know hurt…" Kari said.

"Yeah, when I lost Riku and Kairi and later when I lost the Keyblade and you two had to go on without me like that… Having no one to turn to was the worst kind of hurt. That just shows how much you mean to me." Sora said.

"Sora…" Kairi said concerned and grabbed his hand for comfort him.

"I know what hurt's like too. Me being separated from my original parents by the King Vampire, later Shinnok destroying my second family… Despite all that pain in the past, I could find the Inner Peace and defeated Shinnok after sleep 1,000 years. Now only remains Myotismon." Caleb said.

"I saw Angemon using all his energies for destroy Devimon, but he sacrificed himself." TK said as some tears streamed from his face.

"TK…" Tails said putting his hand on TK's shoulder.

"I'm still remembering how Wizardmon sacrifices his life by Myotismon. Even if we saved him in time, I'm still living with that pain." Kari said with tears streaming in her face.

"Kari…" Sonic said and put his hand on Kari's shoulder.

"Is something like me, when I couldn't save Leomon in time." Jeri said as she streams some tears.

"Jeri…" Takato said and hugged her girlfriend.

"Thanks, Takato." Jeri said softly.

'I didn't have idea about everyone having pain from the past…' Impmon thought feeling guilty himself.

"All of us have same pain, watching lose innocent lives or losing all by the darkness. Especially when Cherubimon turned me into Duskmon." Koichi said.

"That includes the last time when I lost Pikachu by the attack from Yveltal." Ash said.

"Really?" Gatomon asked in surprise.

"What happened?" Sor asked.

"Yveltal is a legendary Pokémon with a dark aura who steals all the life of every Pokémon. We were trying to find Xerneas, until some bandits tried to kidnap Diancie, and in our battle Yveltal awakened and tried of take out the life, but Xerneas could calm him. But one of the attacks of Yveltal hit Pikachu and I barely lose him…" Ash said as the tears were streaming from his face. Everyone were watching in sorrow, some tears streamed from TK, Kari, Mimi, Sor, May, Serena, Bonnie, Caleb, Aria, Kairi, Jeri, Suzie, Rika, Zoe, Tommy, Tiff, Kirby, Tails, Amy, Cream and Cheese

"I'm sorry Ash…" Sor said in sadness.

"And what happened later?" Biyomon asked. Then Ash wiped his tears.

"Xerneas used Geomancy for restore all the forest including all those turned in stone, including my Pikachu. But Xerneas paid the price turning into a tree." Ash continue explaining.

"Ash… I'm sorry if everyone suffered by me." Pikachu lamented.

"Don't worry, unless you still alive." Gatomon said and hugged him for comfort him.

"Yeah, carrying around a little hurt can't be all that bad. Hurting is part of caring." Sora said.

"That is true." Caleb said wiping his tears. Then everyone did the same.

"Yeah! Roxas! I'm gonna find you!" Sora said.

_"Do you seek our liege?" _A voice asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"I heard it too!" Kari said.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked.

Behind the group, Dusk Nobodies, Black Arms and Sword Primids appeared.

"Nobodies!" TK exclaimed.

"Black Arms!" Sonic exclaimed.

"And Sword Primids." Caleb exclaimed.

"Just great!" Kenta said.

"Let's end them!" Rika said.

_***WORKING TOGETHER (KINGDOM HEARTS 2.5 REMIX)***_

"Kirby! You know what you have to do!?" Tiff said as she summoned her Keyblade and everyone doing the same.

"Poyo!" Kirby said and inhaled one Sword Primid and transforms in Sword Kirby.

"Go Pancham!" Serena called a Pokémon like panda called Pancham.

"Go Chespin!" Clemont called a Pokémon like green hedgehog called Chespin.

"You too Blaziken!" May said calling her Pokémon.

"Get them Riolu!" Matt called his Pokémon.

"There is not problem for us!" Caleb said as two Dusk Nobodies surrounded him, but he easily defeats them. The Keyblade Wielders were using his own attacks.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon used his attack.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon used his attack.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon used her attack.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon used her attack.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon used his attack.

"Water Shot!" Gomamon used his attack, that which shots a water stream.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon used his attack.

"Lightning Paw!" Gatomon used her attack.

"V-Headbutt!" Both Veemon (normal and dark blue) used their attacks.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon throwed his feather like a boomerang.

"Diamond Shell!" Armadillomon attacked rolling.

"Tear Shot!" Lunamon (Digimon buddy from Aria) used her attack. The thirteen Digimon managed to defeat the Sword Primids.

"Thunderbolt!" Pikachu used his attack.

"Dark Pulse!" Pancham used his attack.

"Pin Missile!" Chespin used his attack.

"Fire Punch!" Blaziken used his attack.

"Ice Punch!" Riolu used his attack.

"Psychoshock!" Mew used his attack.

"Water Pledge!" Oshawott used his attack.

"Poyo!" Kirby rises his sword and fired a wave. The Star Warrior and the Pokémon group defeated the Black Arms.

"Here I come!" Sonic said and realizes his Homing Attack in two Black Arms like worms. One Dusk Nobody was defeated by the hammer from Amy.

"Pyrosphere!" Guilmon used his attack.

"Terrier Tornado!" Terriermon used his attack.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon used her attack.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon used his attack.

"Fist of the King Beast!" Leomon used his attack.

"Bada Boom!" Impmon said firing dark flames.

"Beat Knuckle!" Monodramon attacked using his claws.

"Guardian Barrage!" Guardromon used his attack as MarineAngemon fired blue bubbles and the Digimon partners from every tamer defeated the last Dusk Nobodies.

_***ENDS***_

"Dirties Nobodies!" Caleb said. Riolu and Blaziken were returned in their Pokéballs and Kirby returned to his original form.

"We won!" Calumon said.

"But soon will return more." Aria said.

"Sora, Kari. What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Oh, I could swear I heard a voice…" Kari said.

"Same here." Sora said.

"I heard it too." Caleb said.

"I didn't hear anything." Tuff said.

"Poyo?" Kirby said.

"Maybe it was the wind or something." Tiff suggested.

"I don't know…" Kari said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Get the ice-cream later!" Another voice said.

"What? Hold up!" Another voice said.

"Voices!" Sora said.

"But different…" Kari said.

"They sound familiar, though." Caleb said.

The group see three people running away. One is Hayner who is now wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a black and red outer vest, black and red short pants, and black shoes. The second is Olette who is now wearing a black sleeveless top, yellow and orange checkered short pants, orange socks, and black shoes. The third is Pence who is now wearing a white shirt with black sleeves with a black dog and three bones, black pants, and white shoes.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette!" Sora said.

"It's them!" TK said.

Chasing after the trio are a giant trail of Shadow Heartless combined into a slithering cloud.

"Holy Arceus!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"What's that!?" May asked in shock.

"A new type of Heartless?" Jeri asked.

The three are still running away.

"Hey, Sora! Hello, goodbye." Hayner said as they run past the group.

"Go! We got this!" Sora said.

"That looks very dangerous than the previous Heartless." Ash said.

"Leave it to us!" Takuya said pulling out his D-Tector as the other six did the same.

"Me too!" Yolei said pulling out her Digivice.

"And me!" Kenta said his D-Ark.

_***WITH THE WILL (DIGIMON FRONTIER)***_

The six warriors, one Digidestined and one tamer execute the Spirit Evolution.

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Agunimon!**

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Lobomon!**

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Kumamon!**

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Kazemon!**

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Beetlemon!**

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Loweemon!**

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Ranamon!**

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Arbormon!**

Hayner and company watched them in wows and awes.

"It was cool when I could transform into the electric warrior…" Sora groaned.

"Me too into the ice warrior…" TK said groaning. Back in the battle.

"Pyro Tornado!" Agunimon used his attack.

"Howling Laser!" Lobomon used his attack.

"Blizzard Blaster!" Kumamon used his attack.

"Hurricane Wave!" Kazemon used her attack.

"Lightning Blitz!" Beetlemon used his attack.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon used his attack.

"Draining Rain!" Ranamon used her attack.

"Blockade Seed!" Arbormon used his attack. The eight attacks collided into the Demon Tide, but it still have energies.

"That thing is still having energies!" Lobomon said.

"Only one more attack!" Agunimon said.

"I'll handle it! Power!" Sora said and summons a Dream Eater like cat. Then Sore rides the cat and starts to jump and spin, as the cat was jumping it was growing too and hitting the Demon Tide, when the cat arrived at its max size, it explodes releasing more Dream Eaters and finished the Demon Tide.

_***ENDS***_

The Demon Tide disappears completely. The Warriors returned to their original forms.

"That was new." Kenta said.

"Something tells me we haven't seen the last of that thing." Koichi said. Then they felt a tremor by behind, the figure revealed as a Corrupt Devidramon.

"It's Devidramon!" Henry said.

"Just when we ended the other enemy." JP groaned.

"Let's take them together." Ash said.

"Wait! This time I want settle score with Devidramon. Sometimes Guilmon need a little revenge." Takato said.

"Guilmon wasn't ready that time, but this time I will defeat it." Guilmon said.

"As you wish, goggle head." Rika said.

"Get it, Takato!" Jeri cheered him. They were facing Devidramon.

_***EVO (DIGIMON TAMERS)***_

Takato uses the card in the D-Ark. "Digi-Modify! Evolution Activate!"

**Guilmon Digivolve to… Growlmon!**

Both Digimon were facing to each other.

"Attack!" Takato said.

Growlmon starts to push Devidramon, but both equal in weight.

"Pyro Blaster!" Growlmon fired a flame from his mouth and hits Devidramon.

The Corrupt Devidramon retaliates with Crimson Claw in Growlmon.

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon attacked developing plasma from his claw and hits the black dragon.

"It's stronger than the last time!" Takato said.

"Takato, use the card that I gave you!" Caleb called him.

"Oh, right! The Dramon Destroyers." Takato said and pulled out the card of the Dramon Destroyers and used it in the D-Ark. "Digi Modify! Dramon Destroyers Activate!"

The Dramon Destroyers from WarGreymon appeared in the arms from Growlmon and with an x-slash he finished Devidramon who disappear in particles.

_***ENDS***_

Growlmon returned to Guilmon.

"You did it great, Guilmon!" Takato said and hugged his Digimon.

"Thanks, Takato." Guilmon said.

Hayner, Pence, and Olette approach the group.

"Nice fighting. Thanks, guys." Hayner said.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette, it's been ages." Sora said.

"We're still in the same age." TK said.

"Yeah, it hasn't been THAT long." Hayner said.

"That's what I said." Kari said with her hands behind of her back.

"Where's Luigi and Yoshi?" Olette asked.

"They're in their own mission." Caleb replied.

"Oh, it's you guys too!" Pence said recognizing the 8 Digidestined and the other members since the last time and asks. "Can you tell us the name from your new friends?"

"I'm Davis. They're Veemon, Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody and Armadillomon." Davis said.

"My name is Takato. They're Guilmon, Henry, Terriermon, Suzie, Lopmon, Rika, Renamon, Jeri, Leomon, Kazu, Guardromon, Kenta, MarineAngemon, Ryo, Monodramon and Impmon." Takato said.

"I'm Takuya. They're Koji, Koichi, Tommy Zoe and JP." Takuya said.

"My name is Serena. They're Pancham, Bonnie, Clemont and Chespin." Serena said.

"My name is Dedenne and this special one is Squishy." Dedenne said popping out from the bag. The green blob called Squishy nodded.

"And she is my girlfriend, Aria." Caleb said.

"Nice to meet you." Aria said.

"Same to you." Olette said.

"We came here once before with Sora, but we haven't been here a while." TK said.

"It's nice to see you again." Kari said.

"So, does that mean that weird stuff's going down again?" Pence asked.

"You kidding, Pence? When've we ever seen a tornado of shadowy blobs before? It's not 'weird', it's underprecedented!" Hayner said.

"Under-precedented…" Oshawott was trying to say.

"Hmm, I guess it is. The creatures from last time were bright white. These things must be new." Pence said.

"The Heartless were never in Twilight Town, were they?" Kairi asked.

"I don't think so." Clemont said.

"Man, I can't wait to get to sleuthing." Pence said.

"We're already done with the school project, silly. Whatever's going on, you wouldn't be here unless you had a good reason." Olette said.

"That's right." Sor said.

"And what's that?" Hayner asked.

"Well, we're looking for Roxas." Sora said.

"…Roxas?" Olette asked.

"Funny, I dunno any Roxas, but the name sounds familiar." Hayner said.

"Maybe we bumped into him somewhere." Pence said.

"Uh… that's one way to put it…" Izzy was saying.

"Actually, he might be friends with another version of you." Kari said and she pulled out the photo of Roxas, Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"This photograph…" Olette said.

"Yeah. We've got the same one." Pence said taking out the same photo but no Roxas.

"Oh, yeah! The other Twilight Town!" Hayner said.

"It's like one of those 'spot the differences' puzzles… except really easy. I guess in that town, we're friends with this Roxas person." Pence said.

"Sora, let us help you track Roxas down." Hayner said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Sure, he seems like a pretty cool guy." Hayner said.

"Yeah, he is." Sora said.

"Great, then let's go ask around town. If alternate us knew Roxas, then maybe alternate-other folks did too." Pence said.

"Guys, you should go to the place in the photo. It's the old mansion. The three of us will cover places in town." Olette said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Well, off to the mansion." TK said.

"Hang on. I got this Gummiphone that takes pictures. Wanna get a photo together?" Sora asked.

"That's a great idea." Sonic said.

"Gimme your phone, Sora and I'll take the picture of you guys." Clemont said.

"Thanks, Clemont." Sora said.

Sora, Kairi, Oshawott, the eight Digidestined with their Digimon, Hayner, Pence and Olette strike a pose ready for the picture while Clemont was using the Gummiphone from Sora.

"Okay… here we go… And… SMILE!" Clemont said snapping the photo and takes the picture and reveals the photo of the twenty-two.

"That's a great picture." Pence said.

"Okay, now it's our turn with everyone else." Sora said.

"Really?" Jeri asked.

"I think this would be great for the memories together." Mimi said.

"Hey, yeah. We need something to remember each other." May said. Meanwhile Rika sighs in defeat.

"What's wrong, Rika?" Ash asked.

"I think that I don't have other choice, cap-head." Rika said.

Everyone strike a pose together ready for a picture Hayner is using the Gummiphone from Sora.

"Okay, guys, smile!" Hayner said snapping the picture and reveals the photo of the group.

"That was awesome." Takuya said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said.

"Hey, Sora! You can send these pictures to the phones from our friends." Tails said.

"Really? How?" Sora asked.

"Like this." Izzy said using Sora's Gummiphone to send the picture and now the Gummiphones from Tai, Davis, Ash, Takato, Takuya, Sonic, Tiff and the tablet from Caleb now have the picture.

"Wow! Cool!" Caleb said.

"Thank you." Tiff said.

"Now we can have this as reminder that we'll always be together." Davis said.

"Oh, a lucky emblem!" Olette said pointing at what looks like a mouse head on the wall.

"Lucky… emblem?" Sora asked.

"What's that?" Kari asked.

"They're HUGE right now. These things are hidden all over town. If you get a picture of them, they'll bring you good luck." Olette said.

"Cool!" Tyson said.

"But doesn't that look like King Mickey?" Caleb asked.

"It does!" Mew said.

"You think it's a coincidence?" Henry asked.

"Probably." Izzy said.

"Good luck, they're not all that easy to find." Olette said.

"Okay, we'd better start asking around." Amy said.

"We'll start by checking out that old mansion." Sora said.

"We'll find you guys." Hayner said.

"Gotcha." Oshawott said.

"Sora, you know where the mansion is, right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah. That was where Luigi, Yoshi, and I woke up in the last time." Sora said.

"It's outside the town, where the woods are." Caleb said.

"Lead the way." Bonnie said.

The group start moving through the town while passing many people who are talking, and they later find what looks like a tunnel and they go in.

* * *

_Neighborhood – Underground Conduit_

The group are now in what look like an underground sewer like conduit.

"Aw, do we HAVE to go this way?" Mimi complained.

"I'm not satisfied going by the sewers." Yolei said.

"Sorry, but we didn't have other choice." Zoe said covering her nose.

"You sure this is the fast way?" Serena asked.

"Well, it's kinda the only way." Sora said.

"Let's get going." Kairi said.

The group go through the underground conduit.

"Go faster! It smells bad!" Mimi said.

"By luck I took a shower." Caleb said.

The group continue through the conduit and they later find something leading outside and they leave the conduit and go back outside.

* * *

_Neighborhood – Woods_

"There, we're outside. Happy?" JP asked.

"Yes." The girls in the group said.

"Okay, we're in the woods, so where's the mansion?" Koji asked.

"That way!" Sora said pointing ahead.

The group move through the woods but then Kirby finds something on the ground, and they look like apples, lemons, and oranges and so he decides to try and eat them.

"Poyo!" Kirby said with glistening eyes.

"Whoa there, bubble gum head! We don't know where they're from." Rika said.

"But why would there be fruits on the ground?" Chespin asked.

"Maybe somebody dropped them?" Pancham asked.

Pikachu and Gatomon followed the trail of fruits leading to two trees and they look up to see Powerwild Heartless on those trees.

"Heartless!" Pikachu said.

"But what are they doing now?" Gatomon asked.

Tuff looks closely and sees a person with brown chef's outfit surrounded by the Heartless like monkeys.

_***WILD SINNOH POKÉMON BATTLE (DIAMOND/PEARL/PLATINUM/ANIME/BRAWL/SSB4 MASHUP)***_

"Look!" Tuff said pointing to the person.

"Oh no! Those Heartless have surrounded the Chef Nagoya." Tiff said.

"I'm sick of Heartless bullying innocent people! Let's beat them!" Suzie said furiously.

Kirby managed to inhale the Heartless and spat them towards the other enemies. Tiff used her Keyblade to defeat some of them, Kairi, Sora, Caleb and Aria were doing the same.

"Electro Ball!" Pikachu used his attack.

"Stone Edge!" Pancham used his attack.

"Vine Whip!" Chespin used his attack.

"Ice Beam!" Oshawott used his attack.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Mew used his attack and they finished them all.

_***ENDS***_

"Want some more ugly monsters!?" Suzie said.

"Don't antagonize them, Suzie." Henry said calming her sister.

"Sorry." Suzie said innocently. They checked Chef Nagoya.

"Are you okay Nagoya?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks to you Tiff, Tuff, Kirby and your new friends." Nagoya said and everyone introduced their selves. "Nice to meet you all. Now I need a little help gathering the fruit."

"Okay, we're going to help you." Caleb said.

Everyone pick up every fruit and make it into a pile.

"There you go." Kari said.

"Thank you very much." Nagoya said.

"Be careful to the next time. See ya." Tiff said saying goodbye to Nagoya.

"Now we can go to the mansion." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, c'mon." Ash said.

"What dish will prepare with that fruit?" Caleb asked himself as he wonders a fruit cocktail.

The group continue through the woods and they later see a big building.

"There it is!" TK said.

"That's the mansion?" Aria asked.

"Yep." Sora said as they hurry for it.

* * *

_Neighborhood – Old Mansion_

The group arrive at the gates and arrive at the old mansion and they stop at the doors.

"Wow, feels like forever since we got here." Sora said and he looks at the mansion's windows with white curtains and just then an image of Naminé behind the curtains and then an image of Roxas appears in Sora's place.

"This place is just as creepy as the castle from Cherubimon." JP said.

"Probably the mansion is haunted." Kazu said.

Just then a hand touches Sora's shoulder.

"Hey there." A voice said shocking the group and they turn to see Hayner, Pence, and Olette.

"Oh, it's just you guys." Tai said.

"Thanks for the heart attack!" Davis said annoyed.

"Please don't do that again." Tommy said.

"If you do that again, I'm going to kill you!" Rika said.

"Sorry." Hayner said." Oh, what, did I scare ya?"

"No way! Warriors aren't scared!" Caleb said and Aria giggles by that.

"Yeah!" Joe said.

"Our bad." Olette said.

"So, did you manage to find anything?" Jeri asked.

"Any leads?" Sora asked.

"Nope, afraid not. The asking around thing was a total bust." Pence said.

"What a waste of time." Impmon said.

"This old mansion's our only and last hope." Hayner said.

"So, here we go." Kairi said.

"Another Twilight Town awaits!" Pence said.

* * *

_Old Mansion – Foyer_

The group enter the mansion's foyer and see everything ruined and decayed.

"Wow. This place all beat up." Zoe said.

"So, what're we looking for?" Cream asked.

"Chao." Cheese replied.

"There's this basement that leads to the computer room." Izzy said.

"That's how we go to the other Twilight Town. Roxas' Twilight Town." Sora said.

"Then lead the way." Kari said and Sora nod.

The group start moving through the mansion foyer and go to the upper part of the foyer and Sora leads them to the right side of the door taking them to the next room.

* * *

_Old Mansion – Library_

The group enter the library area of the mansion and they find stairs leading to the lower metallic part of the mansion and so they go down and go to the next area.

* * *

_Old Mansion – Computer Room_

The group arrive at the computer room and find the computer.

"This it?" Takuya asked and Sora nod.

Pence, Tails and Izzy go for the computer.

"So, where do we start?" Henry asked.

"We'll have to enter the password." Tails said.

"Pence, what was it?" Tentomon asked.

"The password was… If I remembered right, 'Sea-Salt Ice Cream'." Pence said typing the password and the DTD screen opens.

"Looks like we're in." Kari said.

"Yep." Pence said.

"Now what?" Ryo asked.

"Now, we gotta get this transporter working." Pence said but then the computer turns red and the screen says, 'Data Error'.

"Oh no!" Cosmo said.

"Now what?" Calumon asked.

"The transporter's been protected." Izzy said.

"Protected?" Renamon asked.

"From what?" Dark blue Veemon asked.

"I guess from us. We can't use it to get to the other Twilight Town." Pence said.

"Damn…" Davis said.

"But it worked before! We managed to go there!" Tails said.

"Well, that was then, and this is now." Izzy said.

"Perhaps Snake or someone can hack the computer." Caleb said.

"I don't think that it can be a great idea." Clemont said.

Just then Sora's Gummiphone goes off and Sora answers it, revealing Ienzo.

"Who is that?" Monodramon asked.

"Ienzo." Sora said.

"Hello, Sora. You wouldn't happen to be in front of a computer?" Ienzo asked.

"Yeah, but… how'd you know that?" Sora asked.

"I was tinkering with Ansem's computer, you know, to decrypt the Code that was left in it? Then, I noticed that someone had logged in from another terminal. I figured it was you." Ienzo said.

"Yeah… the log terminal." Sora said.

"You have no idea what he said, do you?" Tails asked.

"YOU do?" Sora asked back and Tails and Izzy stare at him annoyed. "Oh, right…" Sora said sheepishly.

"Listen, Ienzo, was it? Someone else logged in." Tails said.

"Who?" Ienzo asked.

"Hey there, this is Pence. I'm the one, who logged into the computer." Pence said.

"Good. As long as it's a user that we know we can trust." Ienzo said.

"Yup, but I'm kinda stuck here." Pence said.

"One of the programs is protected so we can't run it." Izzy said.

"Which program?" Ienzo asked.

"The transporter to the other Twilight Town! It's the only way to find Roxas. You gotta help us." Hayner said.

"Another Twilight Town and a transporter? Interesting, a virtual town inside a computer made of data." Ienzo said.

"The dataspace!" Tails and Izzy said.

"That's right! Only will need more investigations." Caleb said.

"Ienzo, maybe we can try something." Tails said.

"Yes, indeed. Pence, Tails, Izzy, let's get a network set up." Ienzo said.

"On it!" Izzy said.

"Good. My address is…" Ienzo stops talking.

Tails, Izzy and Pence begin working on the computer while the others are waiting.

"Man, what's taking those nerds so long?" Kazu asked but Tai punches his head.

"NEVER call Izzy that!" Tai shouted.

"What, he is a nerd." Kazu said but Matt punches his head again.

"Shut up for once." Matt said.

"How is it going?" Hawkmon asked.

"Okay, sharing is enabled." Ienzo said.

"You were able to fix it?" Sora asked.

"Now that these two computers have been successfully networked together, Ienzo should take control of the terminal there charge the privileges…" Izzy was cut off.

"What about Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Well, for the virtual world to be completely realized, Ansem the Wise would've included Roxas' full data in the construction." Ienzo said.

"In other words, somewhere on this machine, there's a log of that data that…" Tails stops talking leaving the other confused making him annoyed. "Look, we can decipher Ansem's Code more quickly AND we can analyze the virtual Twilight Town while we're at it." Tails said.

"Yes. That's the idea." Ienzo said.

"Cool. I can't computer." Sora said.

"Shocker." Tails and Izzy said rolling their eyes.

"Hey." Sora said. Kairi giggles by that.

"Look, we're counting on you to do that. Thanks, Ienzo." Caleb said.

"Certainly." Ienzo said.

"Excuse me. I've been thinking. Sora's trying to help Roxas. Is there a way to help Xion?" Kari asked shocking Ienzo.

"Xion!?" Ienzo asked and coming in are Dilan and Aeleus.

"What's up?" Kari asked.

"Xion probably met me and Aeleus in the flesh. Back then, we were members of Organization XIII as Zexion and Lexaeus." Ienzo said.

"Yes. She was among the special members along with Cablex." Ienzo said.

"And is there a way to save her? If you can help Roxas, then I wanna help Xion too." Kari said.

"Kari…" Sora said.

"Hmm, I'll see what I can do and figure this out." Ienzo said.

"I'll take what I can get. Thanks." Kari said.

"I'll call you back as soon as we know anything more." Ienzo said.

"You have our thanks, Ienzo." Mimi said.

"By the way, before I forget, I've a bit of troubling news." Ienzo said.

"And what's that?" Palmon asked.

"It's about one of the Organization's former members. Sora, you knew him as Vexen, but to us, he was Ansem's apprentice Even." Ienzo said.

"Vexen…? Does that ring a bell?" Sora asked.

"We obviously haven't met him." Armadillomon said.

"Well, Even was recompleted like the rest of us, but he hadn't regained consciousness yet. Then sometime after Lea left, Even vanished." Ienzo said.

"How?" Blue Veemon asked.

"We're currently unsure. Aeleus and Dilan, whom you knew as Xaldin, went looking for him, but…" Ienzo stops talking.

"He's gone?" Gabumon asked.

"Yes, and I'm starting to worry." Ienzo said.

"You don't think… he's with Xehanort and Lucemon…?" Patamon asked.

"That includes Kronika too." Caleb added.

"I think it's a real possibility. He's a devious researcher. Be careful." Ienzo said.

"Got it. Thanks." Sora said.

"Oh, no! We got work! I totally forgot!" Hayner said running off.

"But what about all this?" Pence asked.

"Hey, both are important, but we need cash to get to the beach. We can't forget the pretzels. Gotta buy four now." Hayner said.

"Oh, I get it." Pence said.

"He's thinking ahead." Olette said.

"Later, Sora, Kari, and everyone!" Hayner said.

"See ya, Hayner!" Sora said.

"See ya!" Kari said.

"Later." Caleb said.

"Bye, Sora, Caleb, Kari and everyone!" Olette said.

"See ya, Olette!" Kairi said.

"Bye!" Aria said.

"Since I'm manning the computer here because Tails and Izzy are going with them, you guys are in charge of earning my share." Pence said.

"No pretzel for Pence." Hayner said as he and Olette leave.

"Hey!" Pence said.

* * *

_Neighborhood – Old Mansion_

Later the group are outside the mansion.

"Okay, so I guess we're set." Kari said.

"Yep. Now what?" Sora asked.

"Let's go back to town." Tentomon said.

"Good idea." Cosmo said.

The group make their way back to the town.

"You really think you can bring Roxas back?" A voice asked and they see a dark corridor appearing revealing Ansem.

"Ansem!" Sora and Caleb said as everyone get ready to fight.

"So, you're Xehanort's Heartless! You teamed up with Lucemon!" Takuya said as he pulled out his D-Tector.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Legendary Warriors. Same to you Princess Aria." Ansem said.

"Sora told me much about you!" Aria snarled.

Just then another dark corridor appears and it's Xemnas.

"Xemnas!" The eight Digidestined, Caleb, Sora, Kairi, the Dreamland trio, Pokémon Trainers and the Freedom Fighters said.

"Roxas should never have existed in the first place. What you seek is impossible. About Xion, she is under our power." Xemnas said.

"Oh no!" Kari exclaimed.

"And trying to restore Cablex is just as laughable." Xemnas said.

"Shut up!" Davis shouted.

"Roxas, Xion and Cablex DO exist! Cablex is in my heart, like Roxas in the heart from Sora and Xion in the heart from Kari." Caleb said.

"That includes Naminé in my heart!" Kairi said.

"And in the unlikely event, you three have managed to separate the trio, where is it you think you out THEIR hearts?" Xemnas asked.

"Well, Cablex was a lone wolf. But Roxas and Xion were used to live in the other Twilight Town, and probably you two know it and you also are here for have revenge like Lucemon after being defeated in the past." Caleb said and Ansem chuckles a bit.

"This is not for revenge." Ansem said.

"I'm who is seeking revenge." A voice said as it reveals as Lucemon (Fall Down Mode) who appears from a dark corridor.

"Lucemon!" The heroes exclaimed.

"Do you realize what you are saying? The Twilight Town is just data, like the Digital World." As Lucemon was speaking, everyone was gritting their teeth. "But this world, like the others are imperfect, for that Kronika gathered those who hate this story, me and Xehanort want to show you all how must be the world. A world entire of darkness and without the existence of the Digidestined, no one of those worlds will be returned to the Light Realm."

"A world born of blood!" Koji pointed angrily.

"Nobody will know it, because nobody of you will live to told them." Lucemon said.

"Every heart can go anywhere, including data!" Sora shouted.

"There are hearts all around us!" Ash said.

"Ansem and Xemnas used to be the same person. Ansem's Xehanort's heart and Xemnas is the body, but now look. They can exist fine now." Tails said.

"Yes, is true. If they can do it, then I don't see any reason why you guys, Roxas, Cablex and Xion should do the same!" Matt said.

"Yeah! We can put their hearts somewhere and they'll exist!" May said.

"Awesome, Matt!" TK said.

"How about that?" Sonic asked.

"In that case, by all means." Ansem said.

"Nothing would please us more than Roxas and Cablex return, of course." Xemnas said.

"Shut up! Cablex will be never be part of your damned Organization! He's gonna live his own life!" Caleb yelled.

"And Roxas will NEVER answer to you again, Xemnas!" Sora yelled.

"Still so blind. A Nobody is what's left behind when one gives his heart to darkness." Xemnas said.

"And how did you return? We killed you in the past?" Takuya asked to Lucemon.

"Well, probably was the fate who called me." Lucemon replied.

"There's not fate for you!" Gatomon yelled.

"We're here to finish you!" Agumon said.

"Once and for all!" Blue Veemon said.

"Your own pride has guided you to a dark path!" Leomon said.

"That's true, like the others Deva who decided follow Tabuu!" Lopmon said.

"Marx." Ansem called to someone. It was a creature a jester creature like the size from Kirby who appears from a dark corridor.

"Poyo!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Marx!" Tiff said.

"That jester-head." Rika said.

"Yeah, it's me… Wait! Who is jester-head?" Marx said.

"Kirby have destroyed you too!" Tuff said.

"Well, thanks to Kronika I returned to the live. I'm here to destroy you all, starting with Kirby. And Pop Star will be mine in the New Era from Kronika." Marx said as transforms in his winged form. Then Ansem summons Neo-Shadows, Xemnas summoned Dusk Nobodies and Lucemon have summoned Corrupt Gizamon.

"Marx, kill them all! But bring the Digidestined of Light and Hope alive, like the red and blue haired girls and the little girl with her Lopmon." Lucemon said.

"As you wish." Marx said.

"Now, set your heart free." Ansem and Xemnas said as they disappear in their dark corridors.

"Later I'll give your punishment, Impmon. You miserable traitor." Lucemon said and disappeared in the dark corridor.

_***MARX (KIRBY SUPER STAR/STAR ALLIES/BRAWL MASHUP)***_

"Me, Mew, Kirby, TK, Kari, Lopmon and Tommy will take care of Marx. The rest take care of the other enemies." Caleb instructed and everyone nodded.

"Your little army of children won't have a chance against me." Marx said.

"Want to bet it." Tommy said pulling out his Digivice and executes the evolution.

**Execute… Spirit Evolution… Kumamon!**

"What was that!?" Marx asked dumbfounded.

"Crystal Breeze!" Kumamon used his attack in the villain like jester.

"Grr… Take that!" Marx said and fired sharpen waves.

"Blazing Ice!" Lopmon used her attack.

"Icy Wind!" Mew used his attack. The three attacks collided.

"Try to dodge this!" Marx said flying off and dropped black seeds that which turned in spiky thorns. But they luckily managed to dodge the attack.

"Where did he go?" TK asked. Then Kari notices a black circle under TK.

"TK, look out!" Kari rushed TK saving him of the attack from Marx.

"Thanks Kari." TK said blushing.

"No problem." Kari giggled blushing.

"I will end your lives!" Marx said and start to fire arrows.

"Reflect!" Caleb casted the Reflect Spell returning the attack at the villain.

"Try with this!" Marx said and spat an ice bomb.

"Fire!" TK and Kari casted the Fire Spell and cancelled the ice bomb.

"Kirby, inhale this hammer!" Caleb said throwing a hammer to Kirby and inhaled it.

"Poyo!" He transformed into Kirby Hammer.

"Now rise your hammer!" Caleb said as Kirby rises his hammer, then the teenager casts the Ice Spell on it. "Freeze!"

Then the hammer from Kirby has ice surrounding it, he is now Kirby Blizzard Hammer.

"You will more than ice!" Marx said as fired a big laser from his mouth. But by luck, they avoided the attack. As Marx were disappearing, in one chance Caleb, Kari and TK realized the Aerial Slam damaging Marx. But the villain suddenly splits in two opening a black hole.

"Frozen Tundra!" Kumamon turned in ice spikes in the ground.

"Quickly, grab it from Kumamon!" Caleb said and everyone grabbed into the Ice Warrior avoiding be sucked by the black hole. When it stops, Marx appears again and fired arrows.

"Blizzard!" Mew fired his attack and collided with the enemy attack.

"Kari!" TK said.

"Got it!" Kari said.

"Digi Armor Energize!" They said using their Digivices.

**Patamon Armor Digivolve to… Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**

**Gatomon Armor Digivolve to… Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!**

"More of them!" Marx exclaimed.

"Golden Noose!" Both Digimon created a rope of light and wrap it around Marx.

**Side Evolution to… Korikkakumon!**

"Uh-oh…!" Marx gulped.

"Avalanche Axes!" Korikkakumon make appears two axes and throwed them towards the villain like jester.

"Poyo!" Kirby spins his Blizzard Hammer and throwed them towards.

"Freeze! Strike Raid!" Caleb casted the Ice Spell with one Keyblade and realizes the Strike Raid with other merging both techniques. Then the four weapons hit Marx who suffered a lot of damage.

_***ENDS***_

Marx crashed in the brick wall badly injured. Kirby was in his regular form, like those who Digivolved. The others managed easily for defeat the enemies.

"Want some more jester?" Caleb asked. The jester got up slowly.

"You perhaps have defeated me. But they won't stop until destroy you all, we have more allies in our side." Marx said and disappears in a dark corridor.

"They were not match for us." Pikachu said.

"Glad to hear it." Tommy said.

"So, now what?" Amy asked.

"It will be with our heart." Caleb said.

"So… What do you wanna do, airhead?" Rika asked.

"In that case, all my heart it is! I'm getting Roxas out!" Sora said.

"Okay. We're with you." Cosmo said.

"Yeah, right guys?" Kari asked and everyone nods.

"We're gonna help too." May said.

"All for one, and one for all!" TK said.

"We know part of the evil goal of Xehanort, now we'd better get back to the town and warm to the others." Tails said and they nod.

"Do you think we'll make it back to Hayner and Olette?" Sor asked.

"I hope so." Ash said. Then they go back to the town.

* * *

_Burisutoru (Le Bristol) Restaurant_

The group make their way through the woods to get back to the town and they later return to the underground conduit and they later return back to the town and they try to find Hayner and Olette.

"Well, bless me bagpipes! It was YOU that rescued me chef!" A voice said stopping the group.

"Huh?" Tyson asked they turned to see a person like Donald Duck.

"Wait… Scrooge McDuck." Caleb said recognizing him.

"How do you know my name, young man?" Scrooge asked.

"Well, Donald told me that you're his uncle." Caleb replied. "So, what brings you here today?"

"Oh, hello…" Scrooge was saying.

"Caleb. She is Aria, my girlfriend and they're my friends." Caleb said and everyone introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you all. Ahh, the young love." Scrooge said looking at Caleb and Aria. "You're all looking hale and hearty. I heard you're all on another grad adventure with these two. I hope Donald's not making a menace of himself."

"He is okay." Sora said.

"So, Mr. Scrooge, what were you saying about a chef?" Tyson asked.

"Oh, right! The chef of me bistro here wanted to thank ye his appreciation. He baked this for ye." Scrooge said taking out a white box.

"What's this…?" Kari asked opening the box revealing what looks like a cake with fruit on it.

"Wow, cake!" Caleb, Sora, TK, Kari, Suzie, Tommy, Tyson and Bonnie said.

"Poyo!" Kirby said in joy.

"That cake is a reward for rescue me." Nagoya said coming to the group.

"You're the chef of the bistro?" Tiff asked.

"Yeah, that's me." Nagoya said.

"But how did you meet Nagoya?" Tuff asked at Scrooge.

"Well, all started a while ago, when I was enjoying one of the best meals of my life. When I asked to speak to the chef, I met Nagoya. As it turns out, he wanted to expand his culinary horizons. So, I thought; that's an opportunity and I financed the whole operation." Scrooge explained.

"Now I'm thinking in cook some more for you after defeat those dark monsters." Nagoya said.

"Okay and how'll you do that?" Impmon asked.

"Fetch some ingredients, especially anything unusual." Nagoya said.

"We will like do that, but we are in a hurry…" Cody was saying until the stomach from Tyson growls.

"Huh…?" Tyson said and laughs nervously.

"That was very embarrassing, Tyson." Serena said, then her stomachs growls too. Then the stomachs from TK and Kari growled too.

"Hmm…" TK and Kari said and starts to laugh nervously too.

"Tai, I'm hungry…" Agumon said.

"Me too…" Guilmon said.

"And me too…" Blue Veemon said.

"Cody, I'm hungry too." Armadillomon said. Cody sighed.

"No way." Rika said and sighed in defeat.

"Ok, we'll search it more ingredients." Ash said.

"The more, the better. The mark of a truly great chef is creating masterpieces out of anything." Scrooge said.

"We'll start with this place. We'd be more than happy to try more of Chef Nagoya's food." Caleb said.

"The cake did look yummy." Kenta said.

"Hey, where is tarte?" Clemont asked as they see Kirby who ate the tarte.

"Kirby!" The group said.

"Poyo?" Kirby asked and everyone laughs.

_***LE FESTIN – CAMILLE (RATATOUILLE)***_

The group go through the town to find ingredients and later they manage to find some and use them in the kitchen. In the kitchen they make a lot of delicious dishes.

"Well, we found what we could find." Kari said.

"Hey! Guys!" A voice called and they see Hayner and Olette running to them.

"Oh, there you guys are." Zoe said.

"Hey, boss. Done with the posters." Hayner said.

"Aye, good work, kids!" Scrooge said.

"You guys are working for Scrooge at the bistro?" Koichi asked.

"Oh, he gave us a short job of putting up these special posters. Mr. McDuck's hosting an open-air film festival in the courtyard." Olette said.

"Film festival?" Ky asked.

"Sora, Tai, Davis, Takato, Takuya, Tiff, Sonic, Ash hold your phones up to the poster." Olette said and the three do so. "There, you've downloaded a promo game for the film."

"You're seriously doing all this, Scrooge?" Kairi asked.

"Aye, lass. Provide a little entertainment, then give folks a nice and cozy place to relax. Like me bistro. They'll all be happy and hungry and eager to spend their money." Scrooge said.

"Other way to win money." Caleb said.

_***ENDS***_

"Um, guys… we have something important to tell you." Cream said.

"Chao-chao." Cheese said.

"Oh, yeah! Those Heartless, Nobodies, Corrupt Digimon, Subspace Army and Black Arms might come back for more, so stay on your toes." Sonic said.

"Sure, but don't we have you guys to take care of them?" Hayner asked.

"That's the thing…" Sora stops talking.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Olette asked.

"'Afraid so, Olette. It's our job." Jeri said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back." Calumon said.

"When're you guys gonna slow down?" Hayner asked.

"Probably never." Impmon said.

"Just do me a favor." Sora said.

"Name it, but don't make it too tough." Hayner said.

"I know how Roxas feels. To be lost. Luigi…Yoshi…Kairi…they brought me back by wishing with all their hearts. So, I was hoping you guys would do the same and wish for Roxas." Sora said.

"That's it? That's no favor! We'll all wish. I'm wishing!" Hayner said.

"Me and Pence too." Olette said.

"Thanks, guys." Sora said.

"The lunch is ready!" Clemont called.

"Yeah!" TK and Kari said excited.

Unknowing to them Ansem and Xemnas are watching the group from a roof of a building and a dark corridor appears showing Xigbar.

"Aren't you guys making it a little too obvious?" Xigbar asked.

"We were instructed to guide them." Xemnas said.

"Yes, just look at them. They wouldn't get too far if we did not just spell it out." Ansem said.

"Fair enough, but let's not forget how many times Sora's managed to rain on our parade and those meddling heroes are a problem from Kronika, specially the Prime of the Omniverse." Xigbar said.

"If Sora wavers from the path we lay, we destroy him. And those Digidestined are a problem for Lucemon. It's them he really wants." Ansem said.

"But in that case… we'll have to find ourselves another vessel." Xigbar said.

"That is why we never have just one iron in the fire. It can be the red or blue haired girl." Xemnas said.

Our heroes have ended the lunch.

"I ate too much." Pikachu said with the full belly.

"Me too." Oshawott said with the same state as Pikachu. Then the Gummiphone goes off with the song of 'Through the Fire and Flames'.

"Now what?" Terriermon asked.

"I think it's coming from me." Caleb said as he answers the Gummiphone and it reveals Luke.

"Hey, little bro." Luke said.

"Luke." Caleb cheered.

"Just in time." Mew said.

"Where are you?" Luke said.

"In Twilight Town. We defeated some evil troops and now we ended the lunch." Caleb said.

"What's happening?" Aria asked.

"I need your help to get rid of more baddies in different parts. Actually, I need my little brother with his girlfriend, the kid called Sora with Kairi, along with the original Digidestined and Pokémon Trainers go at Windfall Island to help Link." Luke explained.

"Okay. Sure." Caleb nodded.

"And I need the others for eliminate more evil troops in different zones. By orders from Raiden." Luke said and everyone nodded.

"We'll be there." Aria said and Luke hangs up.

"It seems a hurry." Lunamon said.

"But what is?" Dark blue Veemon asked.

"Tetra." Caleb said. "Kronika used the Sand Hourglass for bring back part of the Great Sea at the present and gather more allies. We must save her."

"Sure, Caleb! Let's get moving!" Sora said.

Then everyone goes to the Gummi Ship borrowed by Scrooge.

_**SOON WILL COME MORE**_

* * *

_I put my favorite anime characters in this chapter._

_Caleb: Hey. Perhaps you want watch this._

_Oh, is coming the 2020, let's count it._

_Everyone: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1. YEAH!_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR**_

**2020**


	4. Chapter 4: Preview 4

_I don't own Disney, Nintendo, Toei or Square Enix. There are a lot of comical scenes in the movie 'Emperor's New Groove'._

* * *

_Kuzco's Kingdom: Hill-top village_

As Prime was still searching the devil who was summoning the Soulless, Sonic with Mario and friends stopping the Black Arms in Station Square, Davis and the others with the Pokémon Trainers defending every world from the enemies and the others trying to stop the villains working for Master Xehanort, Lucemon and Kronika with their evil troops.

The group of Caleb, Mew, Luke, Aria, Sora, Oshawott, Kairi, Tai, Matt, Sor, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, TK, Kari, with their respective Digimon, Ash, Tyson, Pikachu, Medli and May were in a hill-top village as they were watching around their new surroundings. And took in their sight of the night sky, lush green lawns and small huts decorating the hill. All seemed quiet.

"It's too quiet." Oshawott said.

"Where is everyone?" Tai asks.

"Maybe they're asleep right now." Medli suggested. "It is pretty late."

"Maybe not everyone, because I don't think people up on the top had gone to bed." Luke said pointing up at the house in the hill.

They nodded in agreement, before Kari and TK failed to cover their yawn.

"TK?" Patamon asks.

"Are you okay Kari?" Gatomon asks her.

"Only I'm bit tired." Kari said.

"Me too Patamon." TK said.

"Maybe they'll let us stay the night. I bet all of us could use a rest." Ash suggested.

"I agree. Let's go ask." May replied.

"Maybe a nice soft bed with a soft pillow and warm fire." Mimi said and yawns.

They made their way up the hill. The walk was peaceful without enemies. No one said a word, as they were all tired and were glad for the peace and quiet. Soon they arrived at the top of the hill where one of the natives was sitting on the edge of a small stone pond. He was an overweight man in a green hand-made poncho, sandals and a brown hat. He had a pet white llama who was grazing with a cart still attached to its back. Sora and Caleb looked towards the man and noticed that he looked sad. Without a second thought, the group walked over to the man. Feeling that he wasn't alone anymore, the man lifted his head up and looked at the world-travelers with a confused expression on his face.

"Sir, are you okay?" Sor asked kindly.

The man nodded. "Oh, y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired from my trip." Before asking. "Who are you? I don't think I've ever seen any of you around here before."

"I'm Sora, but you call me Sor." Sor introduced.

"My name is Biyomon." Biyomon introduces.

"And I'm Sora." Sora added, before indicating the rest of the group behind him. "These are our friends; Oshawott, Kairi, Caleb, Mew, Veemon, Luke, Dracomon, Aria, Lunamon, Tai, Agumon, Matt, Gabumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, Gomamon, TK, Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Ash, Tyson, Pikachu, Medli and May."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Pacha, I'm the village leader." Pacha replied with kindness as he shook everyone's hand. "So where are you all from?" At his question, the entire group tensed up and looked around at each other.

"We came from very far Mr. Pacha." Izzy replied as the other nod in agreement.

"I see. Do you need anywhere to stay? I'm sure my wife won't mind; she loves house guests." Pacha asked, understanding.

"If that's alright with you." Aria replied kindly. "We don't want to be intruding on you or your family."

"Or make things inconvenient." Lunamon added.

"Well, no one else is going to be much help this late at night. And we have more than enough blankets. It'll be a bit of a squeeze though, if that's alright." Pacha responded. Caleb and his friends looked at each other, before making their final decision.

"That's real nice of you, Pacha." Caleb said.

However, before anyone else could respond, everyone noticed one of the bags on Pacha cart was moving. Joe approached it and began poking at the bag before he asked. "What's in here?"

"I don't know." Pacha replied, scratching his head in confusion as he approached the moving bag. "I don't even remember this bag being here."

"Maybe someone accidently dropped it in the city, and you didn't even notice?" Tentomon suggested.

"Most likely, now that you mention it." Pacha agreed, as he couldn't think of a better scenario, as he undid it. And out of the bag, to everyone's surprise, was another dizzy, black and red-furred llama. "Where'd you come from, little guy?" Pacha asked.

"No touchy." The llama slurred, almost as though he was drunk. Everyone jumped in surprise at hearing the llama talk. Mew hid behind of Caleb, Oshawott did the same behind of Sora, Luke and Pacha stumbled into Ash and Tyson, causing all four of them fall onto the ground, Pikachu and the Digimon stood in defense stances, Izzy and May gapped and froze, Medli, Sor, Mimi and Aria gasped covering their mouths, TK and Kari hugged to each other in fear as Tai and Matt stood protectively in front of their siblings, Sora does the same in front of Kairi and Joe shook violently in fear.

"AHH! Demon llama!" Joe exclaimed in fear.

"Demon llama!? Where?" The llama asked, panicking himself as he turned to face the normal llama who screamed in fright. He in turn screamed in terror before the talking llama ran out of the bag, surprisingly on two legs before he lost his balance and tripped and rolled right into the wall of a small pond and lays dazed upside down on the ground. "Ow, my head..."

"Very unusual demon llama..." Luke muttered, still stunned beyond belief.

"I hope he's okay." Dracomon said.

Pacha stood up and slowly approached the llama, saying to it slowly and calmly. "Okay, demon llama. Just take it easy. We mean you no harm."

The llama shook his head, shaking off the dizziness, before asking the man. "What are you talking about?" Before realizing as though he recognized him as frightened himself up on his hooves and glared. "Oh, wait, I know you. You're that whiny peasant."

Pacha gasped at this response, suddenly realizing why the voice sounded awfully familiar and asks in disbelief. "Emperor Kuzco?"

"Yeah. Who do you think you were talking to?" Kuzco replied, not getting why the guy who he just met earlier was so shocked about now.

"Eh?" Caleb asked, shocked even further.

"What?" Everyone else asked, shocked and disbelief.

"Wait a minute, this guy is an Emperor?" Pikachu asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Can somebody please explain to me what's going on?" Veemon (dark blue) asked, hardly believing what was happening.

"How did this happen?" Kari wondered, just as at loss.

"He wasn't like this the last time I saw him; I don't know how this happened." Pacha replied honestly.

"Hey! I'm right here!" Kuzco snapped, unaware of his hooves he was using to balance himself. "You show me respect and speak to me when I'm around!"

Everyone shifted around uncomfortably, looking between each other until Pacha stepped forward, trying to explain as nicely as he could to break the news. "Uh, how did...You don't look like the emperor."

"What do you mean I don't look like the emperor?" Kuzco demanded, rudely.

"You're not even noticing the difference?" Matt asked skeptically.

"What difference? How can I be different? I'm the same young emperor blondy and…" Kuzco was saying as he pointed at Matt while raising a hoove to point at him but cut himself off and gasped in shock when he saw that his hand had turned into hooves. "It can't be!"

"This will not end well." Gabumon said.

Instantly, Kuzco turned to the fountain that he'd crash into and looked into his reflection and cried out dismay before turning and began to rant. "Agh! My face! My beautiful, beautiful face! I'm an ugly, stinky llama! WAH-HAHA! Llama face!" Kuzco was pulling at his cheeks before he began screaming and crying after collapsing onto the ground.

"Wait, okay, your Majesty. Shh." Pacha said in an effort to calm the young emperor down.

Gomamon says annoyed. "Oh, shut it, and calm down." Only to be smacked on the back of the head by Lunamon who glared at him for being disrespectful, despite Kuzco's apparent rude personality.

"Okay, calm down and think slowly." Luke suggested, before winching when Kuzco slapped himself in the face to snap out of it.

"What happened?" TK asked.

"I'm trying to figure it out, okay!?" Kuzco snapped.

Caleb approached Kuzco and said calmly. "Can I suggest that you calm down and think slowly?"

"What was the last thing that you remember?" Aria asked, gently.

"I-I don't know." Kuzco panicked a little, but then seemed to recognize something about Pacha. "Wait a minute. I remember you. I remember telling you that I was building my pool where your house was."

"Wait, you were going to build a pool where Pacha's house is?" Ash demanded. "Why would you do that!?"

"It's going to be a birthday present to myself." Kuzco retorted while brushing Ash off and continued to Pacha while going back into his memories. "Then you got mad at me…!" Before gasping and then accused him. "And then you turned me into a llama!"

"What?" Pacha demanded angrily. "No, I did not!"

"Yes, and then you kidnapped me!"

"Why would I kidnap a llama?"

"Yes, why would anyone kidnap a llama?" Luke pipped up to make point of the rather useless argument.

"I have no idea." Kuzco replied to Luke, pointing at Pacha. "He's the criminal mastermind, not me!"

"What!?" Pacha yelled, glaring at him.

"Alright, that's enough, you two!" Caleb told both Kuzco and Pacha as he, Veemon (dark blue), Sora and Kairi stepped between the two of them. "No ones to blame here!"

"Fighting isn't going to solve anything!" Kairi added. "And everyone's positive that Pacha is innocent."

"Now somehow we will think in a way to get you back to normal." Izzy said.

"What is your plan majesty." Tentomon asks.

Kuzco thought before to say. "You're right bug kid, me getting back to normal is important."

"Okay, so now that's settled." Sora began, asking. "Is there any way to reverse this?" While Ash, Aria, Matt, and May all have felt headaches developing.

"There is." Kuzco replied, quickly getting into the plan. "Okay, first, gotta get back to the Palace. Yzma, my ex-advisor has this 'Secret Lab'. I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back!"

"If you had any." Luke muttered under his breath, and Dracomon nodded in agreement.

Thankfully, Kuzco didn't pay attention and instead started wobbly walking down the dirt trail. "Hey, all of you! No time to waste. Let's go." The llama-emperor snapped at the people surrounding him. But no one made a move to follow him. Kuzco noticed and pointed towards the trail. "Hey guys, I want to get out of this body. Wouldn't you? Now, let's go!"

Still, no one moved, or even said anything, until Pacha told him firmly. "Build your summer house somewhere else."

"Wanna run that by me again?" Kuzco asked, turning to glare at Pacha at this response while starting to march back towards him.

"I can't let you go back unless you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else." Pacha spoke calmly but was surprised when Kuzco smirked.

"I got a little secret for you. Come here. No, closer." Kuzco smirked, Pacha leaned in close to him but was unprepared when Kuzco screamed right into his ear. "I DON'T MAKE DEALS WITH PEASANTS!"

"Well, then I guess I can't take you back." Pacha replied stubbornly while crossing his arms, after cleaning his ear out from the sudden ringing.

"And don't even think about asking us until you change your attitude and your decision." Aria added sharply, glaring at Kuzco along with everyone else who nodded in agreement. Caleb surprises a bit when she sees his girlfriend angered.

"Fine! I don't need any of you." Kuzco huffed. "I can make my own way back." Turning once more towards the dirt trail, only to be stopped by Pacha when he said this.

"I wouldn't recommend it." Pacha warned, standing in front of him. "It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way."

"Nice try, pal." Kuzco smirked as he walked past him and into the jungle.

"No, really, I'm telling you, there are jaguars and snakes and quicksand!" Pacha called after him when Kuzco started singing.

"La-la-la-la. I'm not listening!" Kuzco sang off-key as he walked further and further away.

"I'm not kidding! Listen, you cannot go in there!"

"La-la-la-oh-omph!" Kuzco grunted when he nearly lost balance before to recover himself and still wandered off into the jungle and called back in a sing-song tone. "Still not listening!" Before he disappeared through the foliage of the jungle and Pacha was steaming with irritation.

"Aw, you... Fine. Fine. Go ahead!" Pacha roared after him.

"Are you really just going to let him go on his own like that?" Agumon asked, concerned.

Pacha just shrugged as he replied. "If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia. Takes care of my problem."

"His funeral." Luke shrugged in agreement, before smirking and said. "Then again, it's not our problem if he wants to do something stupid."

"We can't just leave him like this!" Kari protested. "He could die out there!"

"He'll be fine." Gomamon scoffed.

"Who wants to help someone selfish like him?" Luke said.

"But what if he gets attacked!? We can't just sit here and not do anything!" May added arguing.

"She's right." Pacha sighed, after his conscience had been arguing with him and he did always listen to it. "I know I'm probably going to regret this, but we need to at least help Kuzco through the jungle."

"In other words, we're going in there, right?" Tai asked, folding his arms behind his head.

"Yep." Gomamon grumbled.

"And we're going to save the whiny emperor who doesn't like us?" Patamon asks.

"Sadly yes." TK nodded.

"As much as I hate to admit it, we have to do the right thing." Joe declared.

"We must do it." Tyson said.

Tai groaned as he slumped lower. "So much for a good night's sleep."

"We will make this quickly." Medli said.

"Well, c'mon! We gotta catch up to Kuzco!" Caleb calls out. Pacha took the lead and everyone else quickly followed into the jungle.

* * *

_Jungle_

Meanwhile with Kuzco

"Pfft scary jungle yeah right." Kuzco said.

He was walking through the jungle.

"Oh, a leaf oh no it might touch me." Kuzco stated mockingly. "Oh no a tree so scary. Please never find my way I'm an emperor I have an innate sense of direction… okay where the heck am I." He said realizing he did not know where he was. He soon saw a fly get caught in a web.

"Help me… Help me…" It yelled over and over before being devoured by the spider who burped after it's meal.

"Okay… that's freaky." Kuzco muttered.

He then heard bushes rustle and it becomes louder and louder, meaning that whatever it was in the bushes was coming closer and closer and Kuzco froze still. He then gasped, before becoming annoyed when a small, cute squirrel holding an acorn jumped out of the bushes. Well, that was humiliating.

Grumbling to himself at the overreaction, Kuzco then asked rudely to the small animal. "What do you want?"

The squirrel offers his acorn kindly at the emperor.

"Aww… For me you shouldn't have." He replied sweetly before beaming the squirrel with its own nut on the head. "Hit the road Bucky" He snapped.

He walks away only to trip and felled as he find himself in an area full of sleeping jaguars.

"Oh no." He said quietly before Bucky appeared suddenly with a llama shaped balloon animal and pulled a pin out of who knows where. "No-no-no-no-no…" He pleaded knowing what Bucky would do but due to the treatment Kuzco gave it Bucky popped the balloon causing a lot of air to be released and a loud sound.

But to the emperor relief it did not wake the animals.

"HA!" He mocked before gasp covering his mouth.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRR" The jaguars growled.

Meanwhile with the main group. They were searching in different parts of the jungle but Heartless Powerwild and Archaven Unversed appeared. Then Cale, Luke and Aria perform Aerial Slams, followed by Tai and Kari casting Thundaga, Matt and TK realizing Strike Raid, Izzy and Joe casting Firaga, Riku and Kairi realizing Sonic Blade, Ash, May and Tyson casting Spark, the Digimon and Pokémon attacked with their own attacks and by last Sora realizes Ragnarok followed by Giga Impact.

"Those were all." Caleb said.

"Now where is the llama emperor?" Luke asked. Then they heard someone screaming.

"I think I already found him." Aria calls her.

Back with Kuzco, he was still running of the jaguars.

"NOOOO!" Kuzco wailed as the jaguars and their cubs backed the llama into a corner and gulps. "You… Killer jaguars."

Someone yells like Tarzan, then Kuzco turns around and sees Pacha, Tai and Caleb were coming and swinging on a vine at the animals as Kuzco gave them a 'you're in for it now' look. Unfortunately, the jaguars simply moved out of the way and growled at Kuzco, but the trio vine swingers came back around with Kuzco being picked by Pacha with the former screaming.

"Don't worry your highness we gotcha you your save." Tai stated.

"Uh oh…" Caleb gulps seeing they were heading for a branch.

"Oh no." Pacha muttered before everyone was time up with Pacha and Tai on one side and Caleb and Kuzco on the other side of the branch.

"Maybe I'm new to this whole rescue thing but this seems to be a step backwards wouldn't you say?" Kuzco asked seeing the situation they're in.

"No-no-no… Its ok we can figure this out." Pacha stated.

"It was Tai's idea; even if he has more hair than brain." Caleb commented.

"Hey!" Tai said offended.

Suddenly the branch cracked.

"I hate you three." Was all Kuzco said before the branch snapped clean off.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The four screamed as they fell into a river. Far from there, the others heard the quartet screaming.

"Oh no!" Aria said watching his boyfriend falling.

"Caleb!" Luke, Veemon and Mew shouted.

"Tai!" Kari, Agumon and Medli shouted.

"We must follow them down the river!" Ash said.

For one moment Kari streamed a tear and thought. 'Please Tai…!' Then she wipes her tear and follows the group.

Soon the four resurfaced still attached to the large branch. "I don't know about you but I'm getting all funned out." Kuzco stated going down stream.

"I've already been able to get out of situations like this." Caleb said.

"Me too." Tai added, then he froze in shock catching in sight of what was up ahead.

"Uh oh…" Pacha stated.

"Don't tell me. We're about to go over a huge waterfall?" Kuzco asked calmly.

"Yep." Pacha replied.

"And sharp rocks at the bottom too." Caleb said calm as Kuzco.

"Probably." Tai replied.

Both were silent before saying. "Bring it on."

"BOOOOYAAAAHAHAHAHA WHOOOOOOHOOOOHOOOO!" Kuzco screamed as they went over crashing into the bottom down into the depths below.

The others managed to arrive, just when they thought all was lost as broken shards of the log floated up.

"Look! It's Tai!" Agumon said pointing at his human partner.

"And Caleb too!" Veemon (dark blue) said noticing him.

Tai, Pacha and Caleb resurfaced, and they were alive to the relief of Medli, Kari and Aria. Next to them, an unconscious Kuzco floated up and they quickly grabbed hold of him before the llama could sink. They managed to pull him along the water towards the shore and were thankful that the others were there. Matt, Ash, Luke and TK raced forward and pulled them out of the water.

"That was crazy, but thanks to god you're alive." Luke said as he and Caleb pulled Kuzco to the ground, while Kari checks his brother.

"See that?" Tai began, before rating a bit. "Because I won't be doing that again!"

"Are you a fool!?" Matt snapped at Tai. "You guys could've gotten killed!"

"It's not my fault the Emperor was the one stupid enough to ignore Pacha's warning!" Tai snapped back. "Someone had to rescue the stupid llama from those jaguars!"

"Yeah, but you could've just looked where you were going!"

As they were hearing the discussion, Kari was streaming tears with only watch as Kairi was trying to comfort her.

"Says the one who recklessly puts yourself in danger protecting my sister!" Tai shouted.

"At least I look where I'm going!" Matt yells.

In answer they grab each of other by their shirt collar.

"You guys, stop fighting!" TK yelled.

"Tai stop it! You promised mom you wouldn't fight!" Kari yelled between tears.

Tai turns to his sister who was crying, and he approaches to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Kari." Tai said sadly hugging her sister.

Kari returns the hug and continues crying and thinking in not lose his beloved brother. However, Tai was still comforting her as everyone relieved.

"Well, the important thing is that everybody's alright right now." Caleb said calmed.

"Uh, guys?" Luke spoke up, worriedly. "I hate to break this up, but Mr. Whiny Prince's not breathing."

When everyone else heard this, they all immediately turned their attention to Kuzco who still lying unconscious, as Aria, Caleb, Luke, Sora and Pacha hovered around him, while the later tried to get him to respond. "Come on, breathe. Breathe!"

The girls of the group gasped in horror when this didn't happen, and the rest of the group suddenly feared that they'd been too late. In desperate measures, while at the same time not liking this method, Pacha then caution moved his hands forwards as he then opened his mouth and at once as his teeth were moved back a tongue sprouted up almost like a springy toy, much to everyone's disgust.

"Ah, yuck." Mimi groaned, feeling a bit green as her stomach turned. Even Pacha repelled back, before bravely began to attempt the heroic act and moved forward to press his lips to Kuzco's, while everyone else cringed and were unable to look, turning away from the sight.

But then suddenly at once as Pacha came within an inch of his lips, Kuzco's eyes opened up as he looked up to see him and his kissy face. Once Pacha felt something that made his eyes open and saw Kuzco's eyes looking at him, alarmed. The two then immediately pulled away from each other in seconds and cried out in disgust before they began to spit and rub their lips. As Caleb and everyone else turned to see the performance, they cringed awkwardly, while Kuzco and Pacha slowly looked at each other before looking away again, groaning in disgust once more.

"I'm not even going to comment." Pikachu muttered, cringing.

"Me neither." Tyson said.

"Took the words right out of my-uh, n-nevermind!" Mimi quickly cut herself off when she realized what she was about to say and actually felt nauseous at what just happened.

"I'm going to have nightmares tonight." May said.

They were resting in a small area near a rock and a lake to rest for the night because it's far too late at night to head back to the village. Kuzco was busy gargling getting rid of some germs.

"For the last time, it was not a kiss." Pacha said as he was busy trying to make a campfire to warm themselves from the cold jungle air.

"You must be grateful after save your life, majesty." Ash said.

Just as Pacha managed to get the fire started, Kuzco approached, still disgusted as ever as he spoke. "Well, whatever you guys call it." He then spat much like a llama does and then put out Pacha's hard worked fire in seconds, much to everyone's annoyance. "It was dees-gust-ing!"

"And that wasn't?" Matt asked skeptically, referring to what Kuzco just did.

"Touche." Kuzco dryly responded.

"Ah, no sweat, Pacha. I got this." Dracomon smirked at Pacha, before snapping a flame from his mouth softly as possible while aimed at the log, and in the matter of seconds a new campfire was lit.

"Wow. Thanks, Dracomon." Pacha smiled, delighted.

"No prob." Dracomon said.

Annoyed that the attention was taken from him, Kuzco then continued to Pacha. "And if you would've done what I ordered you to do in the first place... We all could've been spared your little kiss of life_._"

"You will please stop it with that attitude of yours, your highness?" Medli groaned, rubbing her forehead. She was sick of the Emperor's personality.

Kuzco didn't respond, and instead shook his woolly coat which caused the water to spread everywhere and Dracomon's fire was put out which made him groan in sheer annoyance, "Hey!"

The Emperor then walked off while Pacha again tried to relight the fire, and as the llama made himself at home near the rock, he continued, smugly. "And now that you're all here, you will take me back to the palace!" The group of world-travelers slumped in defeat. "I'll have Yzma change me back, and then I'll start construction on Kuzcotopia. Oh, yeah!"

Taking a deep breath while controlling her anger, Kari then spoke calmly. "Your Majesty, I think we've all had a big misunderstanding."

"Mmm-hmm." Kuzco muttered, uninterested as he was using Pacha's poncho as a towel to dry himself off.

"If you really think about it, you might suddenly decide to build your vacation house on another, emptier hill-top that's for free." Luke perked up, helping Kari and the others. "You know, that doesn't already have people on it."

"And why would I do that?" Kuzco asked as he tossed the poncho onto the fire that was put out yet again instantly.

Pacha sighed, taking a deep breath before continuing for the others as he hung up his poncho to dry off. "Because, deep down, I think you'll realize you're forcing an entire village out of their homes just for yourself."

"And that's...bad?" Kuzco asked, the entire group nodded.

"Of course it is." Palmon said.

Gomamon adds a bit more irritated. "And they wouldn't have anywhere else to go after that!"

Kuzco nodded, as though realizing it. Apparently, he still didn't get the memo before ultimately told them. "Now take me back."

This made everyone else furious, as Pacha retorted angrily. "What? Wait, wait. How can you be this way? All you care about is building your summer home and filling it with stuff for you!"

"Uh, yeah, do, me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it. Though you guys are the ones that doesn't seem to be with the program? Wouldn't you say?" Kuzco snapped in return.

"You know what? Someday, you're going to wind up all alone." Pacha told him with serious disappointment in his eyes.

"And you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Mimi added.

"And by the time you try to find people who really do care about you, it'll be too late." Kari concluded, though she tried to get the message into Kuzco's head to make him understand, because deep down, she really hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Kuzco rolled his eyes at these pathetic future predictions, before commanding as he pointed his hoof at the group. "Thanks for that. I'll log that away. Now, for the final time, I order you all to take me back to the palace!"

However then acting with the same cool uncaring attitude he'd given them; Sora was the first to react as he told the llama. "Well, looks like you're stuck out here, because unless you change your mind, we're not taking you back."

"And neither of we." Caleb added, crossing his arms.

However, Kuzco turned down and mocks behind of everyone. "Because unless you change your mind, we're not taking you back. Mee-mee-mee, mo-mo-mo."

Then he throws a rock, but Caleb grabbed it with one hand thanks to his reflexes.

"Kuzco?" Caleb says half-annoyed.

"Huh? What? I didn't do anything. I didn't… Somebody's throwing stuff. You going to build a fire or what? What's going on?" Kuzco mumbled, slinking off against a rock.

"He is worse than Seth…!" Aria muttered annoyed.

"Forget it." Pacha sighed. "He's never going to change his mind."

Later, everyone were sleeping. Tai close of Medli, Sora close of Kairi, Aria close of Caleb, Kari close of TK, May close of Matt, Gatomon close of Pikachu, Lunamon close of Veemon (dark blue), Biyomon close of Agumon and Sor close of Ash. The bearer of love was shivering in freeze until Ash offered his blue jacket.

"Cold?" Ash asked, Sor nodded looking at him.

"Thank you, Ash." Sor said and kissed Ash in the cheek.

"No prob." Ash said blushing as she snuggles against Ash, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

_Emperor's Palace_

Meanwhile back at the palace Yzma and Kronk told everyone Kuzco was dead now, of course not mentioning that they planed his death, so everyone in the palace was dressed in black as a picture of a human Kuzco was between Yzma and Kronk.

"And so, it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved prince." Yzma stated while Kronk was sobbing. "Taken from us so tragically on the eve of his 18'th birthday."

"Poor guy." Kronk sobbed.

"His legacy will live on in our hearts." Yzma continued

"Never had a chance."

"For all eternity." Yzma finished before smiling as if nothing happened. "Well he ain't getting any deader." She said before taking off a cloak to reveal a fancy purple dress. "Back to work!" She commanded.

Then all the servants tossed away there candles before working on the palace replacing all Kuzco faces with Yzma ones in purple.

"Kronk darling you had me worried when you mixed up those poisons but now that Kuzco's dead all is forgiven." Yzma said lying on her new throne enjoying chicken wings.

Kronk's eyes widened and tensed up remembering that the bag with Kuzco was put on a cart that took him who knows where but still alive. "Oh, yeah. He's a… heh… he's dead alright." He answered nervously. "I mean you can't much deader than he is right now. Of course, if we killed him again." Yzma found that answer strange even for Kronk, being a strange man. "I supposed." Kronk saw someone coming so he tried to avoid the topic of his failure. "Hey, look the royal dresser is here!" He stated.

"Kronk." She calls him.

"I should tell ya right now I'm kinda hard to fit." He said to the dresser.

"Kronk." Yzma said trying to get his attention while waving off the dresser to leave.

"I wear a 66 long and a 31 waist." Yzma got tired of this so she kicked the dresser of the throne step. "Kuzco is dead right? Tell me Kuzco dead I need to hear those words!"

"Did you need to hear all those words exactly?" Kronk asked making Yzma drop her plate of wings.

"He's still alive?" She growled.

"Well he's not as dead as we would've hoped." Kronk answered. "But I'll give you the heads up in case Kuzco ever came back"

"He can't come back!" Yzma stated through gritted teeth and literally red in the face.

"Yeah that'll be kind of awkward if those children were with him when he tells everyone he's the emperor, especially after that lovely eulogy." Kronk said.

"YA THINK?!" Yzma snapped grabbing Kronk by the shirt. "You and I are going out to find him. If he talks, we're through now let's move!"

* * *

_Kari's Dream_

She was in the Keyblade Graveyard and she sees a lot of scattered Keyblades, and for her horror and despair she notices corpses of many warriors, including his brother, her Digimon partner and her friends from every world… and more horrifyingly, TK who was lying flat on his back, his Keyblade lying and Patamon next to him, covered in fatal wounds and his eyes closed. No... not them... especially not him. Tears welling up, Kari raced towards TK's body before falling onto her knees and gently picked him up by the head and shoulders, shaking him and pleading him to wake up, but he didn't respond. Still, she kept trying, even summoning her Keyblade and casted as Cure as strongly as she could... but he remained lifeless.

Kari collapses in sorrow close of TK and she pleads sobbing with nonstop. "No... no, please, no...! TK… TK, don't leave me!"

As she cried and pleaded her friend to not leave her, suddenly three shadows appeared in front of her revealing as Master Xehanort, Kronika and Lucemon.

"I know how you feel, but the story must restart again." Kronika said.

"Your friends didn't have a chance." Lucemon said.

"Look at you, your heart is nothing more than a broken fragment of the X-Blade, your body is a vessel and your soul is poisoned with emotions." Master Xehanort said.

Kari was speechless and terrified as she was alone. When Xehanort was coming close to kill her, she screams covering the back of her head.

* * *

_Jungle_

Kari gasped as she shook rather violently the moment her eyes opened, feeling disorientated and terrified as she tried to figure out where she was, until someone's arms that was holding her shook her to get her out of her dazed state.

"Kari! Are you alright?"

For her relief, TK was alive, then she cries softly and hugs TK.

"I'm okay." Kari answered tearfully. "I just had an awful dream."

"Kari…" TK said sadly.

"I was in the Keyblade Graveyard, all of you were dead, Gatomon, Tai, Sonic and you too…" She says trying hard to hold her tears, but she cries and hugs TK tightly.

TK was shocked by Kari's dream. He then tried to hold back his tears as he hugged Kari.

"It's okay Kari." He said soothingly. "It was only a nightmare and you're not the only."

"What do you mean?" Kari asks.

"Sometimes Devimon appears in my dreams and he always wants revenge against me." TK explains.

"TK…" Kari said softly. "We defeated him even if he became in MetalDevimon, but I don't want to lose you."

TK sighs in guilt. If his Patamon could Digivolve in the mansion, he will be able to defeat a Devimon without use of drastic actions and vanish the nightmares forever. "I don't want to lose you either, Kari." Then he without think, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on Kari's forehead.

In answer, he stepped back blushing more than ever. Then she kisses TK in the cheek and wraps her arms around him as she felt his arms around her. Not far, Matt and Tai notices Kari sleeping with TK beside her, his arm around her, and her hand in his other hand, they smiled at the scene.

At the next morning, everyone slowly woke up at the sound of birds chirping, bats returning to their caves after a night of meal hunting for fruit or insects, and the sun rising. Pacha was by a pond and splashing his face with the water to wake himself up even more.

"Uh, hey." Kuzco's voice spoke up, and when the villager looked up, the emperor-turned-llama approached, carrying the poncho in his mouth. The younger native of this world sat down beside him, dropped the poncho into his hoove and handed it back to Pacha. "Thanks."

"Oh. No problem." Pacha replied, carefully taking the Poncho and after a short silence.

"Feels like wool." Kuzco admitted.

"Yeah." Pacha agreed.

"Alpaca?"

"Oh, yeah, it is."

"I thought so. Feels nice."

"My wife made it."

"Oh, she knits?"

"Crochets."

"Crochets? Nice."

"Thanks."

The two were left in an awkward silence, while a frog croaked in a short distance while it sat on a lily pad. It was then that Kuzco began speaking again, nervously. "So...so, I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd, uh...I mean, there's lots of hilltops, and maybe I might, you know... I-I might..."

"Are you saying...you've changed your mind?" Pacha asked, not believing it.

"Oh, well, I-I..."

"Because you know that means you're doing something nice for someone else."

"No, I know that. I know."

"And you're okay with that?" Luke asked from behind them, causing the two of them turn to see him and the rest of the group standing there, shocked and slightly suspicious on what Kuzco just said.

"Yes." Kuzco answered. Pacha in response gave him a suspicious look, before holding out his hand to the emperor, before quickly saying. "Don't shake, unless you mean it."

Caleb and the other worldly travelers waited eagerly for Kuzco's response, until the emperor and Pacha shook hands, which had the latter's suspicious look become replaced with a warm smile.

"Well, let's get back to the Palace, Kuzco." Caleb smiled. Everyone then began to walk out of the jungle.

"Oh, by the way, thanks." Pacha said to Kuzco, pulling his poncho back on.

Unaware to everyone, Kuzco smirked smugly, saying. "No... thank you." Before following the group.

* * *

_Canyon_

Everyone arrived into old wooden bridge across the canyon to the other side where a large golden palace stood in the far distance on more hills.

"Okay, everyone. Once we cross this bridge, it's only an hour to the palace." Pacha says.

"Cool place, Kuzco." Oshawott commented, admiring the palace.

"I'm really glad that we're getting you home, Kuzco." May said, smiling warmly at the llama.

"Me too." Kuzco replied. "Because believe or not, I need a bath."

"Maybe a warm bath." Mimi said.

"Or a bath in hot springs." Caleb said.

"Maybe I want to take a peek at you shirtless." Aria whispered in Caleb's ear.

"What!?" Caleb exclaimed blushing as Aria giggles.

All of the sudden, one single board underneath Pacha gave away which caused him to tumble through the hole and get caught by vines under the bridge.

"Pacha!" Everyone exclaimed, except Kuzco.

"Are you okay?" Sor asked, worriedly as she and her team rushed to his aid.

"Yeah... at the moment." Pacha replied.

"Don't worry, Pacha. We'll save you!" Caleb called out as they are trying somehow or another way to help Pacha. But they used all their magic against the enemies.

"Kuzco!" Kari called out at the llama.

"Yeah?" The emperor asked, lazily.

"Help us out get Pacha up!" TK requested. To his and everyone else's shock, Kuzco just push past them and hopped over the hole where Pacha was.

"No, I don't think I will."

"You're going to leave me here?" Pacha asked.

"Well, I was going to imprison you for life, but I kinda like this better." Kuzco replied as he smirked while turning to face everyone again.

"I knew it!" Ash said angrily.

"I thought you had a change of heart!" Sora growled, angrily.

"So, you lied to us?" Medli demanded, furious.

"Well, yeah. Uh, no wait." Kuzco paused, thinking for a moment as he paused, then remembered and said smugly. "Oh yeah, yeah. It was all a lie. Toodles!" Turning away and was about to begin walking down the bridge again when he stopped at Pacha's voice.

"WE SHOOK HANDS ON IT!" Pacha yelled furiously, as his voice echoed throughout the canyon.

Kuzco turned back while grinning sarcastically, pointing out the obvious to everyone. "You know, the funny thing about shaking hands is... You need hands!" Showing off his hooves, which made everyone even more furious, before he chuckled and turned to leave again. "Okay. Buh-bye!"

Only to end up falling through the bridge himself and found himself tangled up in vines in a more awkward position at the same level as Pacha was at the moment.

"You alright?" Luke asked, sounding as though he was suddenly concerned.

"Yeah... Yeah I think I'm alright." Kuzco answered while he was gazing at the sky. Well, that was unexpected.

"Good!" Pacha responded before punching him right his right fist that sent him spinning, untangling him in moments and glared at him angrily. "That's for going back on your promise!"

"And you deserved that!" Gomamon added, twice as angry.

Kuzco quickly retaliated now that he was free to move by kicking Pacha hard and sending him flying, while he used the vines as a swing, before relenting to him and everyone else. "Yeah, well that's for kidnapping me and taking me to your village-which I'm still gonna destroy, by the way and also imprison the rest of these guys too in prison and their pets in a zoo." Laughing before quickly regretting it as Pacha came zooming back towards him. "No touchy..." Kuzco muttered, only for Pacha to smash him with his own legs, causing the emperor to smash right into the wall on the cliff behind him. Despite their fury at him, they winched in slight sympathy at both of them smacking each other like that.

"He had that coming." Pikachu deadpanned about Kuzco. The Digimon nodded in agreement.

None the less, everyone else were just as angry, before Kari yelled down at Kuzco, hurt by the betrayal. "I can't believe I even convinced everyone to go and save you! Now I'm ever so sorry that I was even worried!"

"How could you do this us, especially to Pacha!?" TK added, glaring at the emperor.

"It's even a wonder I even bothered in saving your stupid animal skin that you're currently trapped inside in." Tai added, equally annoyed. "That's almost as worse as my bad choices."

Pacha, who had steadied himself at the opposite cliff, yelling at Kuzco furiously. "They're right! I never should've led them to save you! I was always taught that there's some good in everyone, but you proved me wrong."

Neither of these insults affected Kuzco at all, as he just battered his eyelashes as he mocked the guilt in sarcasm. "Oh, boo-hoo! Now I feel really bad. Bad llama." Which just angered everyone else even further.

"I could've let you die out there in that jungle, and then Caleb and his friends wouldn't have gotten involved and all of my problems would be over!" Pacha carried on.

"Well, that makes all of the girls here gullible, and the rest of you guys ugly and stupid." Kuzco smirked.

"Oh, that little…!" Tai grunted, only to be held back to Matt and May before he could end up doing something incredibly stupid.

"Let's end this!" Pacha growled as he gritted his teeth.

"Ladies first!" Kuzco uttered, just as willing.

"This is gonna be bad." Mew muttered.

After a battle bell sound on cue, Pacha and Kuzco both swung straight towards each other in, yelling away to prepare for battle. Colliding into each other in the middle, their scuffle started in the matter of seconds as both of them kicked, punched, bites, shoved, pulled, face-bashed and shoved hard echoed in the air, and all the while, Sora and his team winched, flinched and cringed at the rather ridiculous but painful fight below them.

"This is complete madness!" Mimi exclaimed.

"This is men-fighting." Luke corrected, knowingly.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think they're gonna be at it for a while." Tyson muttered.

"Maybe we should stop them before things get worse." Oshawott suggested, suddenly sensing that something bad was about to happen in the next 2.5 seconds.

"I think you're right, Oshawott." Sora agreed. Sure, he was still angry with Kuzco, but he wasn't completely heartless in just letting the emperor get stuck like that forever, and he definitely wanted to help Pacha.

Unfortunately, before the group could stop Pacha and Kuzco from fighting, a new dreaded noise filled their ears and the air, causing them to suddenly freeze on the spot. A huge cracking caused those on the bridge and the two hanging below it to look as it suddenly splintered and coming apart, the ropes and pieces of wood flying and falling everywhere until the entire bridge collapsed.

"Uh-oh…!" Pikachu said comically terrified. Then he with Ash, Joe and Tyson broke the fourth wall staring dumbfounded at the readers/viewers.

Everyone glanced at each other in terror once they registered slowly.

"Oh crap…" Caleb muttered quietly.

They then all plummeted down into the abyss of the canyon, screaming hysterically in panic.

"Mew, use Psychic quick!" Caleb yelled.

In answer, Mew uses his psychic powers to grab them all, then he manages to put them all in the ground.

"Okay, is everybody alright?" Ash asks.

"Yeah." Luke said as he counts them before to realize. "Only remains Kuzco and Pacha!"

"Where are them!?" Sora said.

"We're down here!" The voice of Pacha called them.

They go at the canyon and noticed Pacha and Kuzco caught in the walls with their feet and skid to a stop, briefly stuck and hanging between the walls, and the ravine just below them since the cliffs broke apart underneath. They leaned against each other's backs, lucky enough to not have fallen into the river, but a pack of crocodiles, seeing this as an easy meal for them today, swum over and floated just beneath the duo, ready to take a bite or two out of them and three others.

"Uh-oh." Sora muttered fearfully. They had to find a way to save them.

"This seems too bad!" Oshawott said.

"Mew, can you use Psychic again?" Caleb asks.

"I'm sorry, I used all my energies carrying everyone." Mew says tired.

"What are we gonna do!?" Kari says worried.

Sora grunted, saying. "Well, if Kuzco and Pacha can somehow climb up to us, I think I can pull us all up to safety."

"Wait, I'll do it." Caleb said and they nod. Then he gazes at the rope in his hand he was holding onto while silently praying that the rope and/or the tree branch didn't break on him.

"What are we gonna do? Ah!" Kuzco wailed in fear, not wanting to get eaten by the reptiles below. "What are we gonna do? We're gonna die! That's it for me!"

Pacha looked up as he tried to figure out a way out and saw Caleb holding onto his friends and the rope and realized what has to be done. "No, we're not. Calm down. I have an idea."

He mounted his feet onto the wall firmly, before linking both his arms with Kuzco's and having the younger man in llama form mount his feet onto the wall as well and he hoisted both of them up.

"When I say go, push against my back, and we'll walk up the hill. Ready?" Pacha explained, and when Kuzco shook his head, he continued. "Go."

He pushed back, but accidentally shoved Kuzco into the wall, causing the latter to whine. "Ow! You did that on purpose." And shoved Pacha into the opposite wall.

"No, I didn't!" Pacha grunted. "Now, we're gonna have to work together to get out of this. See those guys up there? Caleb's holding the rope. That's our way outta here, but they need us to reach them. So, follow my lead." He shoved back until they were both back in center. "Ready? Right foot."

"Whose right?" Kuzco asked while putting into his work. "Y-Your right, or mine?"

"I don't care. Mine." Pacha answered.

"Oh, why yours?" The emperor whined.

Pacha resisted the urge to roll his eyes and responded in grudging defeat. "Okay, your right."

"Okay, got it." Kuzco replied, satisfied.

"Okay. Right, left, right." Pacha directed, making sure both their steps were in line as they began to make their way up.

"Hey, they're walking up the hill!" Patamon said in relief, while Gatomon blinked in surprise.

"All right! Nice work, guys!" Caleb cheered.

"Look, we're moving!" Kuzco said in relief, only to look down and saw the crocodiles who roared, still waiting for all of them to fall down. The young emperor screamed in terror.

"Don't look down!" Pacha told him to calm him down. "Now stay with me, stay with me." And they both continued upward. "Right. Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right...!"

Right up until they realized they couldn't move any longer after extending themselves as far as they could with their arms still linked and were straining while trying not to let go or fall down. The others winched at this and shared a worried look.

"Now what, genius?" Kuzco snarked while trying not to let go to avoid in falling and becoming lunch.

"Working on it." Pacha replied, then seeing how Tai was just above them thought up another risky plan. "Okay, here's the deal. Stretch out your neck and I'll grab hold of Tai's hands..."

Kuzco's eyes widened before he asked suspiciously. "How do I know you won't let me fall after you grab the kid with the goggles?"

"You're just gonna have to trust me!" Pacha groaned in exasperation.

"Stop arguing and just do it!" Caleb snapped impatiently.

Kuzco mentally groaned in taking orders but decided that there wasn't much choice if he wanted to survive this. So, he pushed Pacha up first with his hooves, then with his head behind the older man's back while stretching out his long neck to push him up further, straining as he went.

"You know, it's a good thing you're not a big, fat guy, or this would be really difficult." Kuzco remarked sarcastically as he struggled to push Pacha up while the latter swung his arm out to Tai who tried to do the same, and both Caleb and Luke strained in holding their positions without letting go despite the sudden realization of the extra weight. But it was the only chance they had.

The others ignored him and after a final stretch, Tai and Pacha's hands grasped. The group sighed in relief, before Caleb went to the next phase and tugged the rope to begin the next difficult part in climbing to safety... only to notice another problem. No matter how hard he pulled, the rope wouldn't budge from the branch.

"Oh, great." He groaned, continuing to try and pull the rope free while the leaves were shaken off at the same time... along with something else he didn't even realize. "The rope's stuck." He called down to the others.

"Take your time, Caleb." Kuzco strained sarcastically. "No hurry here."

He then felt something land on his neck, something moving. When Kuzco looked, his eyes widened at the sight of a few orange scorpions with sharp jaws, claws and stingers crawling up towards his face, much to his horror.

"Scorpions! Aah-ha-ha!" He screamed and jumped, only to lose his position and began to fall, much to the horror of the others.

"Kuzco!" Pacha cried out, quickly grabbing Kuzco's legs to save him just in time despite what the latter intending on doing. Kuzco yelled in alarm as he swung unexpectedly towards the wall and ended up getting his mouth stuck into the small hole.

"What was he screaming about?" Tai asked, just as Caleb grunted as the branch snapped forward and touched him by the back.

It wasn't until Caleb felt several creepy crawlies on his neck and trail down into his clothes, and some fell onto Luke, Tai and Pacha that all four of them saw what Kuzco was screaming about. Seeing the scorpions now on their bodies, their eyes widened, and their pupils shrank in pure horror before they all screamed, not wanting to be stung by the insects.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Caleb screamed. "Get them off! Get them off!"

Without much choice, Caleb and Pacha smacked their backs against the wall while Tai and Luke tried to shake off the scorpions off of them. Meanwhile Kuzco sees the bats disturbed and they come out flying towards him. Kuzco screamed as due to blocking the exit, the bats flew into his mouth before he was pushed back, letting the bats fly free and swooped right underneath him. The bats carried Kuzco, Pacha, Caleb, Tai and Luke up into the air while the latter let go of the rope and they were all flying and somersaulting. They scream out in alarm before the next thing they knew, they landed perfectly back on the side where they came from before having crossed the bridge as though the entire incident never even happened. They glanced to each other in surprise, especially since the bats had unexpectedly helped them get back to solid ground and to safety.

"...Okay." Caleb muttered blankly, then sheepishly chuckled. "Not what I had in mind, but... Oh well."

"We are safe at last." Luke sighed in relief.

"That was close." Tai said in relief, while Kuzco and Pacha chuckled nervously at the unexpected safe, just before all of them felt the earth shake once more and looked down to see, to their horror, the canyon wall crumble underneath Pacha who stumbled.

"Look out!" Kuzco cried out and quickly grabbed him by the poncho and pulled him back away from the edge and into Caleb's group just as the fallen pieces of earth fell into the ravine. The emperor then cheered victoriously. "Whoo! Yeah! Oh, look at me and my bad self. I snatched you right out of the air." He then mocked the cliff. "'Oh, I'm a crumbling canyon wall and I'm taking you with me'." Before saying smugly with a smirk. "Well, not today, pal! Uh-huh! Uh-huh, uh-huh!"

As he was doing this, Kuzco was unaware that everyone else was staring at him in complete shock and astonishment of what just happened. "You just saved my life." Pacha gapped, in utter disbelief.

"Huh?" Kuzco asked, before realizing that the villager was right. He then looked uninterested. "So?" as though his actions didn't happen.

"I knew it." Pacha smirked.

"Knew what?" Kuzco demanded.

"That there is some good in you after all."

"Oh, no!"

"Admit it!"

"Wrong!"

"Yes, there is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"I think there is."

"Nuh-uh!"

"You could've always let him fall." Gomamon joined him, smirking.

"Come on, what's the big deal? Nobody's that heartless!" Kuzco cried out in annoyance, before biting his lips when he realized he blurted it out without thinking. When everyone else held slightly smug expressions that said, 'Told you', he quickly returned to his smug self, saying with a smirk to Pacha. "Don't read too much into it. It was a one-time thing."

Pacha only smiled. "Right, sure. Well, we better get going. With that bridge out, it's a four-day walk to the palace." As he began to walk back up-hill.

This statement made Kuzco surprised, walking up to Pacha and asked. "What? You mean you're still taking me back?"

"I shook on it, didn't I?"

"Well, yeah, uh, but I hope you realize that doesn't change a thing. I'm still building Kuzcotopia when I get back."

"Well, four days is a long time." Aria pointed out. "Who knows? Maybe you'll change your mind."

"You guys are still coming too?" Kuzco blinked, surprised once more, in which the worldly travelers nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, and with the Heartless around, it'll be too dangerous for both of you." Kari replied.

"And if you do have a change of heart, I wanna be there to see it." Kairi smiled as she and her friends followed Pacha up the hill and down the dirt path leading away from the jungle.

"Uh-huh." Kuzco rolled his eyes sarcastically. "Four days... what are the chances of either of you carrying me?"

"Not good." Joe grumbled.

"I'll still be watching you." Pikachu warms at the emperor.

* * *

_Jungle_

Meanwhile with Yzma.

"NO, NO, NO! " Yzma growled crossing out places on a map. "We've searched every village surrounding the palace and I've sent more Heartless than I can count to find him and still no sign of Kuzco!" She stated before pulling down a phone of some kind. "Kronk!"

"Kronk here."

"I'm getting tired pull over!" She demanded .

"Sure thing, Kronk out." We see the camera back up a bit to show Yzma on some sort of chair being carried by Kronk. Yzma used Kronk as step to get off but after a few steps she got her shoes stuck in mud.

"Grr, perfect! These were my best shoes!" She felt forced to remove one of her shoes. She then flipped her scarf around her neck as she grumbled softly. "I hate this jungle." While it smacked her in the face, the bottom part of it wet with mud. Then suddenly a swarm of wasps attacks her. Meanwhile Kronk cross off something seeing a bird saying something about bird bingo as Yzma was screaming like a banshee running of the wasps.

She continued to run until she tripped on a root making her fall. She then saw the same squirrel that Kuzco saw. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched scaring the squirrel onto Kronk before turning to talk to Kronk.

"Yeah tell me about it." He said as the critter continued. "No, it's not you, she's not the easiest person to get close to there's a wall there trust me."

"Are you talking to that squirrel?" Yzma asked annoyed in disbelief and wiping out the mud.

"I was a junior chipmunk I had to be the first in all the woodland creatures." Kronk explained.

"UH! Why me why me." Yzma groaned as she was surrounded by idiocy.

"It doesn't always have to be about you this little guy had it rough. Seems a talking llama gave him a hard time the other day." Kronk said. That got Yzma's attention.

"Talking llama? Do tell." She said however the squirrels chattered angrily at Yzma.

"Uh he doesn't want to talk to you." Kronk translated.

"Well then you asked him." Yzma said.

Kronk sighed before the squirrel began to tell about the other day. "Jaguars no kidding." Kronk commented as the critter continued before seeing Yzma get closer and stop.

"Uh can you give us some space." Kronk asked.

"Oh sorry." Soon Yzma backed up to nearly outside the forest. "HOW'S THIS?!"

"Yeah, that's good." Kronk replied.

"Now ask him which way the brats with the key-swords with his pets and the talking llama went!" Yzma yelled.

"Uh squekidy squeak squeakin?" Kronk asked the squirrel point pointed forward as the two ran off to find a llama with the children.

_**SOON WILL COME MORE**_


End file.
